Team TEAL
by 1st Lieutenant. Fae
Summary: In conjuncture with The Emerald's Edge. Tira Cage, Emmara Ace, Alexia Amethyst Adel and Cassandra Lynch of Beacon Academy seek to become huntresses all with their own reason and motivations, but can an insane thrill seeker, an easily embarrassed photographer, a torn warrior and a death seeker work together as a team? Or will they tear each other apart?
1. TEAL

Tira Cage. Human

Born to wealthy parents Tira's early years were spent having anything she could want, the best clothes, toys, dolls anything, but no matter what her parents got her she rarely touched or used them. Tira always felt bored like there was no fun to be had, with her mother the CEO of a shipping company and her father a professional huntsman her parents were rarely around to give their daughter the attention she needed. Raised mostly by the staff at their mansion people Tira liked, but they were always too busy to play with her. Thanks to their house staff Tira's parents realized their daughter was lonely and decided to adopt a child, a sister for Tira to spend time her with.

Happy beyond words Tira joyfully hugged her new sister and expressed her desire to always be together. Emmara Ace, a girl who lost her parents, was a year younger, but she took a quick liking to her new big sister and followed her everywhere. Finally having someone to play with Tira began going outside playing in the garden which led to hide and seek, then climbing trees which eventually resulted in climbing the side of the house. One day when she was ten Tira climbed to the roof of her family mansion and wasn't able to see a safe way to climb down, leaving Emmara to tell their parents who helped her down, but Tira never forgot the feeling she had when she was climbing.

Being that high up, a sense of danger, it excited her. It wasn't long before she tried it again and again before moving on to something else. She moved to free running and then skateboarding followed by other activities. It was through Tira's insistence that Emmara grabbed a camera and started filming her sister's activities, Tira felt amazing during the rush of adrenaline that hit her, especially when mixed with potential danger. Whenever their family would go on vacation Tira would try something new, skiing or snowboarding, bodysurfing and parasailing, her thirst for excitement was insatiable.

All the while, Emmara was there filming her loving to see her sister and best friend in action. Of course, Tira suffered more than a few injuries over the years, but she never backed down or faltered she would get right back up and try again, becoming an inspiration to her little sister. Tira loved hearing Emmara cheer her name if there was one thing she loved more than the rush of adrenaline it was hearing her sister chanting her name when she did something awesome.

Tira loved her sister, she was the friend she wanted as a child and now the most important person in her life, and she could not imagine life without her. If Emmara ever found herself in trouble Tira would not be far away, and she would be there to save her. Two girls who had only known each other for ten years and they had become inseparable, still sharing a bedroom as teenagers they wanted to stay as close as possible.

It was during a ski vacation that Tira finally decided what she wanted to do with her life. A group of Grimm had attacked the Ski resort they were at while she was getting ready for a junior snowboarding competition, after seeing her father in action for the first time, against such dangerous monsters she saw it as the ultimate thrill. Add to it the chance to help people and be a hero in the eyes of her sister she made up her mind immediately, and when their family returned home, she announced her plans to go to Signal Academy and eventually Beacon to become a huntress with Emmara, as always following her.

Emmara Ace. Human.

Emmara was raised in an orphanage in Vale since she was a baby. Young as she was she proved to be smart beyond her age. She didn't play with the other kids much preferring to read alone in the corner. She avoided making friends not because she didn't want to, but because she was too scared to talk to them. Most of them were so energetic the young girl mistook their energy for something else and was afraid to approach them.

Her time at the orphanage though it was her entire life so far, was short lived. One day, not long after she turned four a couple had arrived at the shelter wishing to adopt a child so their daughter could have someone to play with. Emmara had noticed the headmistress enter the room with the couple and had assumed the reason they were there, but quickly returned her attention to her book. She was surprised to see the headmistress standing over her a couple of minutes later asking to speak with her in the other room at first Emmara thought she had done something wrong, but when she saw that visiting couple waiting for them, she put two and two together.

For some reason the two were interested in her, they had told her she was the quietest child in the entire place, just like their daughter was. They then told her that their daughter was feeling lonely because she had no one to play with. That's when they asked her if she would like to come with them, to a home where she could have fun too. Emmara was unsure at first, too shy to answer, but it at the headmistress's reassurance that she decided to go with the couple. Saying goodbye to the headmistress who so far had been her only friend she wrapped her arms as tightly as she could around the aged woman's neck before leaving.

On the ride to her new home, the couple had introduced themselves as Sean and Miranda. They explained that their jobs kept them busy, and they would not always be around, but their house staff would take care of her and her new sister in their absence. Sensing Emmara's final bit of hesitance, they told her that her new sister would be overjoyed to meet her and knew they would become friends. They had no idea how right they were when Emmara was finally introduced to her new sister Tira she was shy, but Tira quickly jumped forward and hugged her and for some reason, the last of her hesitance and fear faded.

Emmara did become friends with Tira, closer than either of their parents could have hoped, within weeks the two were inseparable. Emmara would follow Tira everywhere, even on one of her athletic ventures which usually led to an injury or two, but watching her sister get right back up and try again only to become even better filled Emmara with joy. As the two grew up, they became even closer though Emmara lacked the stamina to keep up with her sister she came to see Tira as an inspiration because she never gave up no matter how hard something seemed, and she knew Tira loved to hear Emmara cheer her name. Tira would return that love to her number one fan, whenever Emmara became too tired from trying to keep up with her Tira would slow down and stop to stay with Emmara while she rested.

From rock climbing to snowboarding and skiing, from body surfing to skydiving Emmara happily watched her sister, and it was Tira's joy to know her sister was watching and recording her. It was a joke at first, but Tira had declared that Emmara would be her personal cameraman something Emmara was happy to do with a little insistence. Though they were true to their words and Emmara rarely saw much of her parents, she was more than happy to just be with Tira.

They shared a bed until she had turned ten always falling asleep in Tira's arms. Even after they stopped sharing a bed, they continued to share the same room. In a home with at least three other rooms that could have had to herself, Emmara wanted to stay in the same room as her sister, forever together and the day Tira decided she wanted to become a Huntress, Emmara as always was right behind her.

Alexia Amethyst Adel. Half human, half wolf Faunus.

Born to a Faunus mother and human father, Alexia's childhood was less than desirable. She had wondered for most of her childhood why her parents insisted on keeping such a close eye on her when she went out to play. They lived in a cabin at the edge of the woods almost an hour outside of the nearest town. Her father worked as a blacksmith while her mother was a tailor, always making many kinds of beautiful clothes while her father had forged strong metal works. Whatever reason they always told her it was dangerous to be out alone she was happy to be close to them.

When she was nine they finally told her the reason they always wanted her to stay close; it was because of the discrimination against the Faunus, the kind of people her mother was like, and the people she was like. They explained that many humans disliked the Faunus and treated them as if they were actual animals instead of people, but not her father, he fought alongside the Faunus for their rights, that's how they met and fell in love with each other. It was because of his love for the Faunus that many humans also disliked Alexia's father.

They were sure to tell Alexia that she had done nothing wrong, and it was not her fault that most humans would not like her for a long time if ever at all, but they wanted her to understand that not all humans were like that. Some like her father were kind and honorable. There were also some bad Faunus in the world some that wanted to treat humans the same way they were treated, but just like with humans there were bad people and good people. They told their daughter that hate only brings more hate. It took a while, but Alexia finally understood everything her parents had told her, and why they wanted her to stay so close to them, because she was half Faunus she would be subjected to discrimination and hate from both sides, and it was important to distinguish between the good people and bad.

Despite everything they wanted her to take pride in her heritage, her mother called Alexia's triangular pointed ears that were visible through her gray hair adorable. They would teach her to defend herself just in case something ever happened. Sadly, something did happen. Alexia was still nine when her life changed forever, only half a year after her parents told her about the Faunus rights movements and some human's attacked their home. It was early in the morning when her mother and father rushed into her room and scooped her out of bed, waking her from her slumber.

Their home was on fire and falling apart around them. Alexia terrified clung tightly to her mother's nightgown, and she could feel the heat of the flames, reaching out and licking at her as her parents rushed her out of the house. Once outside they could hear yelling from the people that had set their home ablaze, they were calling them freaks and animals and a few other words Alexia didn't know. The people began running toward them with weapons in their hands, and Alexia's mother turned away covering her daughter's face as gunshots echoed around them. Her face buried in her mother's chest Alexia couldn't see, but she heard her mother call out her father's name only to be overwhelmed by more angry yells and another gunshot.

Alexia was scared of what was going on and even more terrified to look, all she knew was her mother was still holding her close as she ran. She didn't even know if her father was still with them. Eventually her mother slowed down but did not stop moving continuing to carry Alexia as far away from their destroyed home as possible. Hearing only her mother's footsteps, Alexia asked where her father was only for her mother to tell her not to worry and rest before she began coughing. Alexia, shaken and exhausted from the ordeal fell back asleep in her mother's arms awakening an unknown time later in an unfamiliar place.

She was in a bed with a glass pitcher filled with water on the nightstand next to her; she could hear the rain outside pattering against the windows. Looking around the room there was no sign of her mother, ignoring the water she got up she was still wearing her nightgown though it was covered in mud and burn marks. Leaving the room, she called out for her mom only to have a voice she didn't recognize call back to her from the adjacent room. Entering the room she saw a man with bushy tail sitting next to a bed that her mother was lying in. Her mother seemed weak, but she managed to smile at her daughter as she approached, she introduced the bushy tail man as Blaine her brother and Alexia's uncle.

Her mother apologized to her and said she would be going away for a while to get better and she couldn't take Alexia with her. As expected Alexia began pleading with her mother not to leave her, but her mother told her not to worry and that her father was already waiting for her. She grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her closer telling her that her uncle would take care of her until she came back before coughing weakly. She told Alexia she was getting tired and needed to rest a little more before leaving, she gently grabbed the back of her daughter's head and pulled her closer kissing her forehead and telling her that she loved her before her eyes began to close.

Somewhere, deep down Alexia knew that her mother wasn't going anywhere. She knew that she had died, and so had her father, but the trauma, the fear that gripped her was too powerful in her mind for her to realize what was going on. Instead, she only followed her uncle out of the room so her mother could rest and for the next few years Blaine took care of her and taught her what her parents had meant to, self-defense. He taught her to fight to defend herself and others should the need arise. For the next six years her uncle trained her and over those years Alexia had come to terms with what happened and remembered what they had told her, there are bad people and good people, just because humans killed her parents doesn't mean all humans were evil.

But hate and fear still found their way into her heart, and it would be years before she could vanquish those feelings. Try as she might she did blame humans for killing her parents, not just the ones that did it, but all humans because someone had to teach them how to do what they did and someone had to show the ones that showed the killers. The more she thought about it, the more she realized it was a cycle that had no end that hate would always be there, and the Faunus were no different especially the ones that called themselves the White Fang, just as violent as the humans that killed her parents.

Alexia realized that if the world were ever to become a better place for both races, then the evil and hate in both sides would have to be cleansed.

Cassandra Lynch. Human.

Growing up in Atlas and the oldest of three Cassandra had a tumultuous childhood, her little twin siblings a brother and sister always running around screaming and playing and the occasional yell from one or both of her parents exhausted from work to keep it to a dull roar. Despite the noise, Cassandra loved her family even when her younger siblings would annoy her to wit's end, and she would always be the last one asleep to make sure the room was clear of any monsters lurking in the closet or under the bed. Her mother and father were both members of the Atlesian military and were strict in raising their kids making sure they went to bed at a decent hour so they would not be late or too tired for school the next day. She was two years older than her twin siblings, but she took care of them when their parents were too busy.

Her parents while thankful were surprised to see how responsible Cassandra was with her little brother and sister, considering that she was even more rambunctious than they were when she was their age. She had changed when they were born, little Alice and Eddie. At school, she would sit away from her class to be closer to her family and after school would stay with them if they had bully problems. At home, she would help them with homework if they were having trouble and at curfew, she would tell them made up stories to help them sleep. Her parents encouraged her desire to take care of her siblings, of course, it taught her both responsibility and discipline, something she would have learned eventually anyway, but the earlier, the better.

All of these, however, are distant memories. It was early in the morning their parents had woken them up for breakfast. When they stepped outside to leave for school, a symphony of howls echoed around them. A pack of Beowolves, a type of Grimm must have entered the area during the night, their house was just at the edge of town, but there should have been patrols to keep the city safe. Cassandra's father herded his family back inside and smashed open his weapon locker before yelling for his wife to take the kids back inside and alert the nearby military post.

Telling the kids to go and hide he stepped back outside the doorway and shot an emergency flare into the air before firing at the monsters. Cassandra rushed her brother and sister back to their room heard the cries of the Grimm as they no doubt began to attack their father, there had to be dozens of them from the sound of it. She could hear her mother yelling as well before a second set of gunshots sounded she had joined her husband in defense of their home. Cassandra yelled for her brother and sister to hide in the closet, but before they could their bedroom window was smashed open as a giant serpent's head rammed into their house.

The snake's black head lunged at them, and Cassandra jerked her siblings back before pushing them behind her and turned to run back downstairs. The screams of their children distracted Cassandra's parents just long enough for the Grimm to pounce on them. Their weapons knocked from their hands and pinned to the floor they could only yell for their children to run before the claws and teeth of the Grimm tore into them. Cassandra, Alice, and Eddie had just reached the top of the stairs when their father screamed for them to run before a Beowolf's teeth sank into his shoulder. Cassandra wanted to cover their eyes, shield them from seeing the horror in front of them, but they needed to find a way out.

The storm cellar was their only option, downstairs at the back of the pantry, but they would have to run past the Grimm to make it. Cassandra went first with Alice and Eddie close behind her, but Eddie slipped and tumbled down the stairs knocking Cassandra and Alice down. Alice rolled and stopped right in front of one of the Beowolves which raised its head setting its sights on its new prey, Cassandra with a speed she didn't know she had moved in front of her sister and pulled her back as the Grimm's claws came down at an angle. Cassandra screamed as she felt the sharp nails raking across her face, she swung her arm back hitting the Beowolf before jumping to her feet and yanking Alice up with her, and along with Eddie, they ran through the living room and into the kitchen. They made it to the kitchen, but the wall collapsed inward as another Grimm rammed through, another serpent this one white, its red eyes set on them as it flicked its tongue.

The pantry was blocked now leaving only the backdoor, Cassandra yelled for Eddie and Alice to make a break for it pushing them toward the door as the serpent head lunged for them tackling Cassandra down before looming over her with its mouth open. The blood running from the cuts on her faces obstructed her vision; it was by luck alone she managed to roll out of the way as the Grimm lunged at her. Scrambling back to her feet she ran toward the back door with her sibling and outside, half blinded by the blood in her eyes she tripped and as she fell pushed Eddie down. Trying to get up Cassandra screamed again as something sharp stabbed into her thigh and began dragging her backward. She turned onto her back she raised her leg and kicked at the Beowolf trying to pull her away, a second kick forced the monster to release her, and she turned to get up and run only for another Grimm to ram into her.

Cassandra could hear Eddie scream for only a second before seeing him surrounded by monsters and his screams quickly silenced. Cassandra forced herself back up and reached for Alice who stood frozen in terror at her surroundings, but one of the smaller bipedal Grimm surrounding Eddie lunged at her and bit the knife edge of her hand. The Grimm dragged her to the ground just as the Beowolf behind her attacked her again, this time biting into her calf. Both Grimm pulled her to the ground and began jerking their heads side to side, Cassandra kicked and flailed managing to catch the Beowolf in the eye again causing it to let go, but she felt the fingers on her hand being torn off in the Creep's mouth. The monster jerked its head to the side tearing off the ring and little finger from Cassandra's right hand.

Clenching her wounded hand against her chest, Cassandra got up to one knee and called to Alice as she reached for her only to hear a shriek from the skies just before a large avian Grimm swooped down and snatched Alice up in its talons before carrying her off. Cassandra cried her sister's name jumping up and running after the flying Grimm that she could barely see in the early morning sky. Reaching out to the sky she called Alice's name again and again before one of the Grimm lunged at her swiping its claws across her back and knocking her face-first into the ground and sinking its teeth into her calf.

The pain and blood loss finally overcame her and Cassandra's vision faded with a final whimper.

She eventually awoke in a hospital, military troops had arrived and managed to save her, but her family was long gone. The doctors told her she had been unconscious for five months barely clinging to life. Honestly, they were surprised she held on as long as she did and even more surprised that survived, a professional huntsman would be dead from injuries like this, but somehow an eight-year-old girl survived. The next month was spent monitoring her physical and more importantly mental and emotional conditions, and understandably the little girl that survived the impossible was completely shattered. Her entire family killed and eaten before her eyes and multiple scars across her body; they doubted she would ever live a normal life after her ordeal.


	2. Setting the Stage

Beacon Academy, the Huntsman training academy of Vale. The school sat at the top of a cliff overlooking the city across the inlet below. The new semester was about to start, and the airships carrying Beacon's returning and new students began their final approach toward the many large circular landing pads at the cliff's edge. When this ships landed, and their ramps extended the students started flooding off the ships most eager to see Beacon with their own eyes, others just anxious to be off the ship and a few needed to find a place to relieve their motion sickness.

A female student with lightly tanned skin and fire red hair featuring dual green streaks on each side ran off the ship and gazed up at Beacon tower in the center of the campus. She was dressed in a red crochet crop top with short blue jeans while dark sunglasses covered her eyes. The girl smiled filled to the brim with excitement before she turned back to the ship and called out to the girl walking down the ramp next.

She had pale skin and short black hair that was tied back in a ponytail with a single braid running to the front of her forehead. A forest green robe coat hung from her shoulders and underneath a black bustier top and loose fitting black leggings. She also gazed up to the tower ahead of them with a smile of her own before she raised her camera and focused it on the tower.

"Here let me," the girl with red hair said running up to her and snatching the camera.

"Tira be careful," the black haired girl said as the other took her camera.

"Don't worry Emmy" the fiery haired girl said wrapping her arm around her and turning her around before raising the camera, "You're always taking my picture, I should take one for you every so often."

Pulling the raven-haired girl's face closer to hers until their cheeks were touching the fire-haired girl smiled and pressed the button at the top of the camera.

The shutter clicked, and she released her friend, "There" she said handing the camera back, "See how beautiful you look. Especially when you blush like that", she added seeing her friend's reddening face in the picture.

The black haired girl backed away from her and raised her camera focusing again on the tower and finally snapping a picture.

"We're finally here," she said.

The fire-haired girl, Tira stood next to her, "Yeah" she wrapped her arm around her shoulder again, "Three years at Signal and we're finally here" she turned her head smiling at her friend, "I'm really happy you're here with me Emmy."

Emmy returned the smile, "Where you go I follow" she said, "That's what sisters are for right?"

"Something like that" Tira said pulling Emmy closer before looking over to the cliff edge, "Hold that thought."

Tira ran away from Emmy and over to the edge of the landing platforms and gazed out at the city of Vale, "This is going to be fun" she said to herself.

Hearing the shutter of Emmy's camera click Tira turned around to face her sister once again, "Well, are you ready?"

Emmy nodded, "The opening ceremony will start soon, we should hurry."

Across the courtyard, at the eastern landing platform, an olive skinned grey haired girl stepped off the airship's ramp and began slowly taking in her surroundings. She wore an ash grey flower patterned cheongsam coat with an emblem of a black skull impaled by a crimson knife on the back and black tight fitting shorts and black tabi boots. On her right wrist was a platinum gauntlet and hooked to her right hip, coiled in a loop was a long black chain.

Slinging her duffle bag over her shoulder, she moved her ponytail over her shoulder and tucked the end of it into her choker. She had waited for a long time to come here. She spent so much time honing her skills and now she was finally here at Beacon, she suppressed her excitement and set her eyes on the tower at the center of campus. Near the tower was an amphitheatre and according to the student itinerary she had the opening ceremony was supposed to take place there soon.

"Hey you're a Faunus," a voice said from behind her.

The girl slowly turned her gaze to see a male student looking at the triangular ears atop her head, "Are you new here?" he asked to which she nodded.

"Welcome to Beacon" he continued giving her a thumbs up, "I just want you to know that here at Beacon the Faunus are no different than humans. We're all equals here."

The girl nodded, and the male student began running off telling her not to be late to the opening ceremony. She smiled a little, but it quickly vanished as she looked around a few other students had heard the word Faunus, and they were now focusing their collective gazes on her. Usually, something like this would make people nervous, but she did not care. She came to Beacon for only one reason, to better her combat skills and become a Huntress.

At the southern landing platform, the last of the airships was leaving, most of the students had already moved toward the center of the campus, but a few had stayed behind to talk to friends they had traveled with. One of the few remaining students stood alone at the edge of the platform looking out at the distant city of Vale. She was tall for a girl standing at six feet her pale skin shined underneath the sunlight as did her short white hair.

She wore a sleeveless obsidian tunic with a crimson wave pattern with black shorts and heavy thigh-high boots. A holster on her right side carried a pistol with a forearm stock attached to the back and strapped to both of her arms and legs were a pair of spare clips. She had multiple scars across her body, on her left leg both her calf and thigh had what looked like old bite marks and on her back under her tunic were claw marks. Three scars ran across the right side of her face from the edge of her temple and forehead down across her right eye over her nose and lips and down to her chin. Her right eye was completely pale and glazed over, and she was missing her ring and little fingers from her right hand.

If the scars weren't enough of a clue to anyone who saw her, the look in her left eye would be. A hard, cold and ruthless glare made, even more, intimidating by the scars that covered her. She remained quiet ignoring the straggling students around her as she continued gazing out at the city ahead of her.

"Hey," someone said from behind her, but she didn't turn around to acknowledge him, "I'm not sure if you know, but the opening ceremony is going to start in a few minutes so you should hurry to the amphitheatre."

The boy ran off, and the girl continued to glare out at the city for another minute before she finally turned around, everyone else had left for the amphitheatre leaving her alone on the platform. Grabbing her duffle bag, she slung it over her shoulder and began walking being sure to stay far behind the rest of the students. When the last of the students filed in the scarred white hair girl remained at the entranceway and leaned against the wall refusing to enter as the buzz of the speakers echoed.

"I'll…keep this brief" a male voice said, addressing the students gathered around the stage, "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you finish, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

When the male speaker stopped a blond haired woman approached the microphone, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"Waste of time" the scarred white hair girl growled under her breath before walking away.

Inside the amphitheatre, a pair of girls remained in their place while the other students dispersed and left.

"Well that wasn't much of a ceremony," the one with green streaked fire red hair said.

"At least it didn't take all day," her black haired sister said, "I got a nice picture of him, though."

"That was the headmaster right?" the redhead asked, "What was his name?"

"Ozpin" she answered, "Tira you should at least try to remember the names of the people who will be teaching us."

Tira smiled at her little sister, "Oh, but your name is the only important one to me."

Emmy smiled shyly, "What should we do now?"

"Go have some fun" her sister answered.

Emmy sighed, "Your definition of fun usually ends with me out of breath or you with a bunch of cuts and bruises, sometimes both."

Tira nodded, "You're not wrong. Alright let's walk around so you can take some pictures, how's that sound?"

"Better" Emmy replied following her sister outside.

When night came the first year students all gathered in the ballroom where they would sleep for the night, many of them stayed close to friends or people they had already met while others kept to themselves out of the way. A few were roughhousing while others talked and some were already preparing for bed. In the corner closest to the door a grey-haired girl sat on her knees alone with her legs folded under her, her eyes were closed tuning out the noise around her. She wasn't prepared to sleep just yet, but the teacher that greeted them outside the ballroom told them they would not be allowed to leave until the morning. Instead, she passed the time by counting the number of people and their position based on the noises they made, so far she had counted two dozen, but her count was interrupted when she heard someone approaching her.

"Hey," a soft female voice said.

The grey haired girl opened her eyes and saw a young black haired girl with a ponytail and braid dressed in a beige t-shirt and black pants smiling at her.

The black haired girl held out a bottle of water, "Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to know if you would like something to drink."

The lone grey haired girl accepted her offer returning her smile, "Thank you," she did not drink the water instead setting it to the side, "It will help me sleep when I am ready."

"You're welcome," the black haired girl said, "I'm Emmara."

"Alexia," the grey-haired girl said bowing her head.

"Oh" Emmara gasped seeing the girl's ears, "You're a Faunus."

Alexia looked back up to her, "Is that a problem?"

"Oh no," the girl gasped again, "I've just…I've never met a Faunus before. I mean I've seen them, but I've never met one."

"I see," Alexia said, "You're first impression?"

Emmara blushed a little, "Well you seem nice."

Alexia noticed the pink tint to her cheeks, "There is no need to be shy Emmara, feel free to speak your mind."

Emmara apologized, "I'm just really shy when my sister isn't around."

"She gives you confidence?" Alexia asked.

Emmara nodded, "Yeah, I always get nervous in social situations when she's not around. I just saw you sitting here alone and wanted to see if you'd like a drink."

Alexia nodded in acknowledgment, "Is your sister here at Beacon?"

Emmara turned and pointed out a girl with fiery hair with green streaks, she was wrestling with one of the male students, "That's her, her name is Tira."

Alexia watched the girl roughhouse with the male student, eventually subduing him and flexing her arms to show off her dominance, "She seems to be enjoying herself."

"That's putting it lightly," Emmara told her, "She'll tire herself out soon I just wanted to be out of the way in the meantime, so I came over here, and that's when I saw you."

"I see" Alexia replied, "You are welcome to join me while you wait if you wish."

Emmara hesitated, but slowly sat down, crossing her legs instead of folding them under her like Alexia had, "So um…why are you sitting over here by yourself if you don't mind me asking."

"I prefer to be separate from the others" Alexia replied, "This corner may seem small to you or others, but to me, it's all the space I require."

"Oh, I see," Emmara said before falling silent for a brief moment, "Sorry I don't know what to talk about."

"That is alright," Alexia told her, "We do not need to have a conversation for our entire time together. Your presence is a welcomed one even if it is silent, but if you would like to talk, feel free to."

Emmara was silent for another minute, "Do you um…do you like books? I like to read whenever I can."

"Occasionally" Alexia replied, her eyes still closed, "Do you have a preferred genre?"

"Well, I like fantasy stories mostly, stories of great adventures and heroes."

"Such tales appeal to many" Alexia said, "I possess a fondness for them myself."

"What in the world is going on over here?" someone yelled from the other side of the ballroom, "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

It was a girl in a nightgown as white as her hair, she was yelling at another pair of girls next to her, one with long blond hair and another with short black hair.

Emmara sighed in relief, "For a moment I thought she was yelling at Tira."

Alexia looked over to the girl lecturing the others and then back to Emmara, "Does your sister often get in trouble with others?"

"No" Emmara answered quickly, "It's just…she can be excitable and takes a while to calm down. She's one of those athletic types that has a lot of energy and stamina."

Alexia noted the way Emmara spoke, "And you are the opposite" she concluded, "You prefer more tame environments and are easily fatigued."

"Not exactly," Emmara told her, "You're not far off, I love watching my sister when she's performing whatever crazy stunt she gets in her head I just lack the stamina to keep up with her. She seems to have an endless supply of energy, but whenever I have to rest she always stops and stays with me until I've caught my breath."

"She looks after you," Alexia said, "And you look up to her. You are the younger sibling?"

Emmara nodded, "She means everything to me. I don't know where I would be without her."

"Well right now you are here with me" Alexia reminded her with a slight grin, "That doesn't seem too bad."

"No," Emmara said, "It's not bad at all."

Emmara noticed her sister was finally settling down and looking around for her, "Well looks like she's done I should get back to her. It was, nice meeting you."

Alexia smiled at her, "Likewise Emmara."

Emmara stood up, "I heard some of the others saying all of us first years will be assigned teams sometime soon."

Alexia nodded, "Yes teams of four I believe."

Emmara's cheeks turned pink again, "Well, maybe you could join my sister and me, then you could meet her as well."

Alexia continued to smile at her, "Perhaps, we shall see when the time comes."

Emmara nodded, "I think it would be nice" she looked at the floor for a moment to hide her face, "Well goodnight Alexia."

"Sleep well Emmara" she replied closing her eyes and returning to her meditation.

Emmara walked back over to her sister, "Are you done showing off to everyone?"

"For now" Tira replied, "Where did you disappear to?"

Emmara looked back at Alexia who had closed her eyes again.

Following her sister's gaze, Tira saw Alexia sitting alone in the corner, "Well she's cute."

Emmara traced her eyes over Alexia, "Sure, I guess."

"Ah, my poor Emmy" Tira said wrapping her arms around her, "If you were lonely I'd be happy to take you somewhere else where it will be just the two of us."

"No, it's not like that" Emmara told her, "I just wanted to be away from all the noise, and I saw her sitting by herself and offered her a drink."

Tira smirked, "Now you're just trying to make me jealous."

Emmara's face turned red, and she tried to look away, "No it's not like that either, I offered her some water, and we just started talking a little, that's all."

Tira kept smirking at her and Emmara sighed, "Why do you always do that to me?"

Tira kept smiling, "Because you're so cute when you're embarrassed. I just can't help myself."

Emmara sighed again and hung her head, her forehead resting against Tira's chin, "So what's her name?" Tira asked.

"Alexia" Emmara told her, "She seems nice" she yawned.

"Time for bed" Tira said releasing her, "Sleep well, tomorrow is going to be great, I can feel it."

* * *

A/N. Alright, so that's done. I've been planning this since November, but never had time to get around to it. Since we are writing it together this will be a crossover project between myself and The Emerald's Edge, who has his own RWBY fic out "Team RUST" so while you wait for me to update feel free to read his as he has more free time than I do. Until next time I hope you will all enjoy this.


	3. The Emerald Forest

The first year students gathered at the edge of a cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest, Beacon's Headmaster Ozpin and another teacher Professor Goodwitch addressed them as the first years stood in a single file line.

"For years you have trained to become warriors" Ozpin began, "And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Tira stood next to her sister Emmara, who stood next to a girl whose white clothing matched her hair, on her other side was a young man with dark skin who still seemed half asleep. She leaned forward to get a look at the other students; she recognized one of them as the girl Emmara had spoken to the night before. The one that caught her eye was a girl standing at the far end of the line, one who had several scars and missing two fingers on her right hand. Tira wondered what happened to her to cause such injuries; maybe she survived a Grimm attack, that would explain why she was at a Huntsman Academy.

"Now" Professor Goodwitch spoke up after Ozpin, "I'm sure many of you have heard the rumors of assignments of teams. Allow me to put an end to your confusion, each of you will be given teammates, today".

Ozpin continued, "These teammates will be with you for the remainder of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years".

" _The first person I make eye contact with huh?"_ Tira thought, glancing at her sister, not surprised to see Emmara looking at her as well, "Don't worry I'd never dream of looking at someone else."

Emmara didn't answer, she was far too nervous, not that Tira blamed her she felt the same only she chose to channel her nerves back into her excitement. Tira could feel her blood racing through her, adrenaline already running rampant it was almost time, just another minute. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't catch most of Ozpin's final words before seeing the other students shift and take different stances. It was time.

A loud click and the first platform at the far end launched the girl with the scars into the air, throwing her toward the forest. Another click and another student was flung into the sky, then a third and a fourth.

She told Emmara, "Just focus on having fun and remember to look at me first."

Emmara watched as her sister, just like the students before her, was flung into the air, she could hear Tira's wild cheers as she turned trying to do tricks while she was airborne. Emmara hugged a large book against her chest and inhaled a deep breath, closing her eyes just as her platform launched her, this is what she trained for, now it was time to see if it paid off. Focusing her Aura around her tucked her legs in and opened her eyes as she crashed through the canopy of the forest, rolling as she landed she got up to one knee, the large tome in her hands open and her palm hovering over the pages as she scanned the area around her.

Alexia reached for her belt as she began descending from the air; taking hold of her roped knife she set her eyes on a thick branch roughly twenty meters from her. Judging her velocity, she reared her arm back and threw her knife, impaling the blade into the targeted branch and holding on to the rope, the branch becoming an anchor point as she swung down in a controlled landing. The tug from her body weight freed her blade, and she pulled it back into her palm holding it in a ready position as she looked around, making sure she was alone.

It was evident there were Grimm in this forest; Professor Ozpin implied that during his briefing on the cliff. She kept her eyes closed as she listened, everything was quiet for now, she was alone. Returning her knife to her belt, she recalled the rest of Ozpin's briefing, "The first person I make eye contact with."

She turned to the east, "The center of the forest, I landed closer to the west side so I should go east."

/Running through the brush, Alexia heard gunfire, and the howls of Beowolves, one of her fellow students had engaged the monster in battle. Determining the direction of the sounds she found a clearing and a lone girl surrounded by a pack of Beowolves. She was wearing a jet black sleeveless tunic with crimson wave patterns, shorts, and heavy boots just as dark as her tunic, but what caught Alexia's attention were the girl's scars. Bite marks on her left calf and thigh, three claw marks across the right side of her face running across her eye and down to the mouth, and her ring and little finger on her right hand were missing.

The scars were several years old judging by how they were healed, it was obvious to Alexia the girl at some point in the past was a victim of a Grimm attack, and though her right eye was paled and useless, her left eye showed the rage and hate directed at the Grimm surrounding her. Alexia watched the girl hold her double sided spear at the ready as one of the Beowolves circled her, while its pack remained back to ensure their prey couldn't escape. The Beowolf lunged, and the girl sidestepped slashing with her spear cutting the monster before reversing her swing's momentum and slashing with the other end. The scarred girl twirled the spear shaft around in her hands the blades at either end becoming a fan of death as they swiped across the Beowolf's body causing deep lacerations before she kicked it to the ground and drove one end into its skull killing it.

Leaving her weapon impaled in the evaporating body the scarred girl turned to the rest of the pack, "Who's next" she demanded her voice just as ferocious as the monsters surrounding her.

Seeing a member of their pack fall, the Grimm advanced as one closing in on the lone girl who stood her ground. Alexia stepped out from her hiding spot, knife in hand and threw her arm forward. The rope gliding through her palm until the blade at the end impaled itself into the skull of one of the Beowolves, its surprised howl cut short as Alexia gripped the rope and yanked back, pulling the Grimm to the ground and the blade free from its skull. The girl in the middle turned her eyes to Alexia along with the pack surrounding her, Alexia, holding her knife in one hand fell into a defensive stance.

The pack of Grimm separated some now advancing on Alexia. Reaching for the pouch on her belt Alexia raised her arm and threw a ball at the ground which erupted in a thick cloud of smoke, the advancing group of Beowolves stopped and backed away snarling as they waited for the smoke to dissipate. Alexia rolled out from the smoke cloud throwing her rope dart, impaling the blade in the chest of one of the monsters. Pulling she reeled the stunned Grimm back to her as her left hand reached for her back, grabbing the hilt of her short sword and with a single swing she took the Beowolf's head off.

Turning her attention to the other two, she waited for the remaining two Grimm to charge her before running to meet them. Jumping to the side right as one lunged at her she swiped with her knife the blade slicing across the monster's face and snout stunning it allowing her to drive her sword upwards through its jaws and into its head, killing it. Hearing the growls of the other behind her she turned her head just as the last of the three tried to pounce her, but she vanished as its claws swung harmlessly at the spot she once stood.

The Beowolf looked around, confused that its prey had just vanished, the rest of its pack still attacking the other girl, but as it turned around to target its original victim something hit it. Alexia reappeared crouched under the Beowolf and jumped up an uppercut knocking the monster off the ground, throwing her knife into its body she pulled it back to the ground intercepting its falling body with a jumping windmill kick. Her heel catching the Grimm in the neck knocked it back to the ground and as it tried to stand the young huntress rushed it. First came a flurry of punches followed by a spinning elbow, chained into a forearm strike which led to another windmill kick followed by a second before she planted a straight kick in the Grimm's chest knocking it onto its back.

Standing over the fallen monster, she raised her hand and flung the tip of her knife into its skull, killing it.

Cassandra watched three of the Beowolves separate from the pack to attack the girl that appeared; the three that remained circled her once again. She flashed back to her childhood when her family was killed and eaten by these monsters, rage and hate filled her and before the circling pack could attack she lunged forward driving one end of her double sided spear deep into its chest and jumping, pushing the impaled Beowolf onto its back and pole-vaulting over it. Turning around during her jump, she reached for the quiver on her back, taking an arrow and pulled it against the tight bowstring that ran the length of her spear. Landing on her feet, facing the other two Beowolves she released the arrow, which found its target in the eye of the one of the right killing it.

The remaining Beowolf ran to the side, circling her before coming in closer for a lunging swipe with its claws. Cassandra released her spear and reached for the sub-machine gun holstered at her waist, stepping back she jammed the barrel of the gun into the Grimm's mouth and pulled the trigger, the burst fire from the weapon ripping apart the Grimm's head. Returning the SMG to its holster and retrieving her spear and fired arrow Cassandra readied it again taking aim at the last of the Beowolves that had split from the pack to attack the other girl, but before she lined her shot the girl in the blue body suit appeared from the side and unleashed a flurry of melee attacks against the Grimm until it was knocked on its back.

Alexia looked over to the scarred girl as she returned the arrow to her quiver and turned away from her, heading deeper into the forest.

"Why are you following me?" the scarred girl asked Alexia, not bothering to look back at her.

"Professor Ozpin's rules" Alexia replied jogging to catch up, "The first person we make eye contact with is our teammate for the next four years."

"I don't need a teammate" Cassandra replied, her words filled with venom, "And I don't need help."

"Regardless, those are the rules set by the headmaster," Alexia told her calmly, "If you wish to fight on your own that is fine with me, but we were told to remain together."

"Just stay out of my way" Cassandra spat.

Emmara ducked and ran to the side, avoiding the Ursa that lunged at her. Turning on her heel, she opened her tome and held her hand over one of the pages. The page began glowing as the energy from the dust infused pages were channeled into her hand. Waving her arms toward the Ursa she unleashed the freezing power of the ice dust, encasing the Grimm's feet in thick ice as it turned toward her, causing it to fall over. With another wave of her arm, she froze one of its arms to the ground, preventing the Grimm from moving. Flipping to another page she set the large book down and channeled the energy within its pages into both of her hands, molding it just like she was shown back at Signal, holding her hands out toward the Ursa she released the molded energy, a bolt of lightning firing from her hands and striking the large Grimm in its side, the force enough to break it free of its frozen restraints.

Emmara watched as the Ursa struggled to get up, it was on the verge of death, and just one more blast would finish it off. Retrieving her tome from the ground she turned to another page ready to channel the energy from the dust, but she hesitated when she heard the Grimm's pained growls. She watched as the Ursa finally got up to its feet and growled at her one last time before turning away to retreat.

"You're letting it go?" someone asked from behind her causing Emmara to yell and jump.

Turning Emmara saw her sister standing there with her arms crossed, "Tira" she muttered, "How long were you there?"

Tira smirked at her, "I heard you squeak" she looked back to the retreating Grimm, "So you're going to let it go?"

"Well um" Emmara turned in time to see the injured monster vanish into the trees, "It couldn't fight anymore."

"So you let it live?" Tira asked her, "A mindless monster, that has the sole purpose and instinct of killing anyone it comes across, you're going to let it live?"

Emmara looked back at her sister, "Well, I just…it was, I didn't…" she hugged her tome against her chest, "I couldn't do it, I just froze."

Tira grabbed her sister's shoulder, "Their monsters Emmy, you have to finish them off."

"I know" Emmara muttered, "I just…" she trembled.

Tira smiled at her, "Hesitating like that will get you hurt one day, but the fact that you're so reluctant to kill even the Grimm shows innocence in you. It's just another one of the many things I love about you" pulling Emmara closer, she hugged her, "I wish you could stay like that forever, but one day you're going to have to start killing them."

Emmara shook her head against her sister's shoulder, "They may be soulless monsters, but they cans till feel pain, I…I don't think I have it in me. I was just defending myself, but".

Tira ran her hand over the back of Emmara's head, "It's ok Emmy. Like I said, one day you'll have to start finishing them off, and if it still feels that bad I'll always be here for you".

"Does it bother you?" Emmara asked after Tira let go of her, "Does it bother you when you kill them?"

"No" Tira answered, "But that's because every time I kill one I think that I'm making the world that much safer for you."

Emmara blushed and looked at her feet, "You always talk to me like I'm still a kid, and tease me."

Tira chuckled, "That's because I love you so much. You're the most important person in the world to me you know".

Emmara turned away from her, "Let's just go find the temple."

"You know for a little bit I was afraid you weren't going to be the first person I saw," Tira said as they walked toward the center of the forest.

"I'm really glad it worked out for us" Emmara quietly answered.

Tira smiled, "Of course even if I had seen someone else first I would have just run off until I saw you. Professor Ozpin said the first person we make eye contact with, not the first person we see. So all I had to do was wait until I saw those beautiful green eyes of yours".

Making their way through the forest, the two sisters became uneasy, since Emmara's encounter with that Ursa neither of them had seen or even heard another Grimm.

"Maybe they went somewhere else" Emmara suggested, "They are drawn to negative emotions."

"So positive emotions like my love for you is pushing them away" Tira replied wrapping her arm around Emmara's shoulder.

"That's not what I was trying to say," Emmara said freeing herself, "Maybe someone out there is getting frustrated and drawing their attention. No, that wouldn't make sense, the forest is too big. More likely is we've reached a part of the woods that the Grimm don't inhabit".

"Like the Temple?" Tira asked, stopping when she saw a stone structure ahead of them, "Think this is what Ozpin was talking about?"

"Maybe" Emmara answered as they approached the time-worn structure.

"Chess pieces?" Tira wondered seeing the various chess pieces atop multiple pedestals, "Maybe these are the relics he was talking about?"

"That seems likely" Emmara agreed, "They are too out of place to be anything else, plus there are a few missing."

"Well, when you put it like that" Tira smiled turning back to the chess pieces, "Which one should we pick? If I remember correctly, the knight is your favorite right?"

Emmara laid her eyes on the black knight piece in front of Tira, "Well, that's only because of that time mom and dad took us horseback riding."

Tira picked up the chess piece, "You held on to me so tight because you were scared you were going to fall off."

Emmara blushed again, "That's only because I didn't have anything to hold onto."

"Besides my waist, you mean," Tira told her, "We've got our relic, let's go. I can carry you back if you like".

Emmara's cheeks turned brighter, "I can walk."

Returning to the cliff where they started, the two sisters looked around, so far only six of the students had made it back.

"Guess we just wait" Emmara began before seeing one of the students sitting by herself away from everyone else.

A girl with gray hair wearing a skin tight blue body suit, but when she saw the pointed dog-like ears on her head, she recognized her. It was Alexia, the girl she spoke to the night before. She was sitting with her legs folded under her, her palms resting on her knees and her eyes closed with her back kept straight.

"See anything you like?" Tira asked, seeing the way her sister was staring at the other girl.

"That's the girl I spoke to last night," Emmara told her.

"Go say hi," Tira said nudging her forward, "Just don't go flirt with her."

 _"I'm not you,"_ Emmara thought as she nervously approached the meditating Faunus girl, "Hi Alexia," she said nervously.

Alexia opened her eyes, remembering the voice from last night, "Hello Emmara, are you unharmed from the trial?"

Emmara nodded, "A few scrapes, but nothing bad."

Alexia smiled at her, "That is good to hear" she noticed Emmara's averted eyes, "You seem nervous."

"A little" Emmara admitted, "Sorry I hope I'm not bothering you, I just saw you and wanted to say hello again."

Alexia continued to smile, "There is no need to be nervous. You can sit with me again if you wish".

"Th…thanks, but I can't" Emmara replied turning back to look at Tira, "My sister is over there waiting for me."

Alexia looked over to Tira, who waved at her. Alexia responded by bowing her head, "She has quieted since last night, should I expect that to change soon?"

"That would be a safe bet" Emmara mumbled to herself, "Don't worry if anything does happen I'll make sure she doesn't get too loud."

"I appreciate the thought" Alexia replied, "But you needn't worry I am capable of tuning out such noise."

"Well, it was nice seeing you again" Emmara nervously said backing away.

Alexia bowed her head, "Likewise Emmara."

"You choked again didn't you?" Tira asked when Emmara returned to her side.

"You know I get nervous around new people," Emmara told her.

"So you weren't nervous because of how pretty she is?"

Emmara blushed, "N…no of course not."

Tira covered her mouth as she laughed.

"Why do you always do that to me?" Emmara said hugging her tome against her chest.

"I can't help it" Tira admitted, "You just so cute when you're embarrassed."

"Attention students" a stern female voice spoke up, it was the blonde professor from earlier, Goodwitch, "We are still waiting for the rest of the class to finish, for now, you can all make your way back to the Academy and wait for Professor Ozpin and me in the amphitheater. Be sure to keep the relics you have chosen with you as well as your teammate. Once the rest of the students have finished, we will return to the amphitheater for the final ceremony".

"I wonder who else will be on our team," Emmara said as the students made their way back to Beacon.

"Doesn't matter to me" Tira replied, "As long as I'm with you I'm happy."

The amphitheater stands were filled with students and staff as Professor Ozpin stood in the center of the stage calling out the names of the first year students that participated in the Emerald Forest, assigning them to teams based on what chess piece they recovered. Tira remained true to her word, as long as she got to stay with her sister that was all that mattered, but she was curious to see who else would be on their team. As the teams were formed, the group of students around them got smaller and smaller, until finally, she heard her sister's name called.

"Emmara Ace" Professor Ozpin began, as the projector screen above him showed Emmara's picture, "Alexia Amethyst Adel, Cassandra Lynch and Tira Cage. The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward you will all work together as Team Teal" his eyes moved to Tira, "Led by Tira Cage."

"It seems the fates willed us to meet again," Alexia said to Emmara as they left the stage.

"I, look forward to getting to know you better" Emmara answered, "And I hope you will be able to get along with Tira."

Emmara looked to Cassandra who had walked past them, "Same to you Cassandra."

"Whatever," the white-haired scarred girl said as she moved ahead of the group and left.

"She's probably just tired," Tira said, she turned to look at Alexia, "Emmy seems really interested in you, now I'm curious as well. When we get a room squared away, you're going to have to tell us about yourself".

"Very well" Alexia agreed, "I doubt it will be anything interesting, but I will indulge you."

"I can feel it," Tira said, "This is going to be a fun year."


	4. A Rough Start

"This is our room?" Tira asked seeing the size of their dorm.

"It does seem a bit cramped" Emmara noted, "The beds take up almost the entire room by themselves".

"Think we could rig them to stack on each other?" Tira asked, "Like bunk beds".

"I wouldn't advise it" Alexia said entering the room, "We can remove one of the beds, I do not require that much room and am quite comfortable sleeping with a simple bed roll".

Tira stepped inside the room, "Why don't we just get rid of the bed frames? Just keep the mattresses".

Emmara followed her sister, stepping inside and turning to get a full view of their room, "It would still be short of space. There are only two desks and a single bookshelf. If we follow Alexia's suggestion and remove one of the beds that would free up considerable space, but it would still feel tight".

"Then let's take out two of the beds" Tira told her wrapping her arm around Emmara's waist and pulling her closer, "You and me can share a bed just like we used to".

"When we were kids" Emmara said struggling to free herself.

Alexia looked to Cassandra who had remained silent since they left the amphitheatre, "What are your thoughts Cassandra?"

"Do whatever you want" the scarred girl replied, "As long as you don't bother me and stay out of my way we won't have any problems".

"Is this amount of space acceptable to you?" Alexia asked her.

"I don't care one way or the other" Cassandra said, "So long as you agree to leave me alone".

" _What's her problem?"_ Tira wondered hearing Cassandra's hostile tone, "Well we can worry about all of this later" she said clapping her hands together, "Let's get to know each other".

"Tira" Emmara moaned, "Behave".

"What?" Tira asked, "Don't you think we should, especially if we're going to be teammates for the next four years".

Emmara walked over to one of the beds and set her tome down, "Just restrain yourself please".

Tira claimed the bed next to her sister, "We already know each other's name, so let's go into some detail like where we're from, any hobbies that sort of thing".

Alexia got down on her knees, sitting on her legs and straightening her back, "After you".

"Emmara and I are from here in Vale" Tira began, "She's my sister and closest friend. As far as hobbies go, I'm into anything that involves a good rush. Rock climbing, sky diving, surfing, snowboarding those sort of things and Emmy here is my personal camera girl".

She looked to her sister, "Your turn Emmy".

Emmara's hand moved to the large tome she set down next to her, "I like to read" she said nervously.

"Come on" Tira urged, "I know there's more than that Emmy, don't be shy".

Emmara's cheeks brightened, "I like to cook sometimes and…"

"It is alright Emmara" Alexia said to her, "It is fine if you are nervous. Take your time; perhaps tell us your goals in life".

Emmara hesitated, "I…don't really have any" she admitted, "I never thought about them. I…I like photography".

Emmara fell silent again unsure of what to say so Tira looked to Alexia, "How about you?"

"I am from Vale as well" Alexia began, "As my appearance suggests I am a Faunus, though I am half-human. My father was someone who believed strongly in equality for all including the Faunus which is how he met my mother".

"That's really nice to hear" Tira interrupted, "Hearing that gives me hope for the future, hopefully we'll get to see a day where the humans and Faunus can truly be considered as equals".

Alexia nodded, "Such a world would be ideal. Sadly due to my lineage I was avoided by people from both sides. There is much work to be done before such a world can be realized".

"Well I like you so far" Emmara said quietly, "I'm sure we'll get along".

"Definitely" Tira agreed, "It also helps that you're really cute, I like you already".

Alexia suppressed a grin, "You're flattery is noted".

Tira smirked at her, "So any hobbies?"

"Nothing you would find interesting I'm afraid" Alexia admitted, "I prefer meditation in my free time. I am quiet by nature though I do welcome a friendly conversation if you seek one".

Tira looked to Cassandra, "So what about you? Where are you from?"

"Atlas" Cassandra answered without looking at them, she was cleaning her sub-machine gun.

"Any hobbies?"

"No" her tone devoid of any emotion as she wiped the weapon down with a rag.

Emmara watched Cassandra as she continued to clean her weapon, "Is…Is there anything you would like to tell us?"

Setting her smg down Cassandra moved her attention to her double sided spear, "I've already told you what you needed to know when we got here".

Alexia spoke up, "Perhaps that is enough for now. As we continue to spend time together we will learn more about each other. For now we should focus on unpacking our belongings".

Emmara looked over to the various boxes in the corner, stuff for her and Tira things their parents had sent with them. Tira's sporting equipment and Emmara's books along with an assortment of clothes. The shy girl noticed that Alexia and Cassandra only had a single duffle bag each leading her to feel guilty as her and Tira would be taking up most of the room.

"It is alright Emmara" Alexia said noticing her expression, "I do not require much space to be content and I believe Cassandra will be well enough as is. You need not feel guilty".

Emmara was surprised, with a single glance Alexia had easily read what was on her mind. Despite Alexia's words of reassurance she still felt bad, between her things and her sister's the would be taking up almost half of what little free space was available. The closet on their side of the room was just big enough to store Tira's clothes along with her own, thankfully the bookshelf had enough room for her favorite novels, though the entire corner next to it was taken up by Tira's various sporting equipment.

"Why did you bring all of that?" Emmara asked her, "You won't have a lot of time to make use of any of it".

"Maybe not" Tira said, "But it adds some décor to the room don't you think?"

"Not really" Emmara told her, "In this small space it just looks like clutter. Besides out here you'll only ever end up using your climbing harness or you skateboard, the rest is out of place for the environment".

"Well I do have my wing suit if I ever go sky diving" Tira said, "The cliffs here are definitely high enough" she grinned, "Oh do you think I could glide down to the city from here?"

Emmara shook her head, "Even if you can, if you try you'll be too far away for me to get a good shot of you".

"True" Tira admitted, "Alright I'll send some of it back home. I can always rent a board if we ever go anywhere".

"And try not to get rowdy tonight" Emmara told her, "Our classes start in the morning".

"Wow" Tira said, "Just suck the fun right out of me today".

"You can have fun another time, just behave for now" Emmara told her.

"Are you sure Tira is the older sibling Emmara?" Alexia asked her, "You seem to be the responsible one so far?"

Emmara turned to her, "No, Tira is older I just have to remind her from time to time to keep her energy in check".

Once again Tira wrapped her arms around Emmara and pulled her closer, "Oh you're so thoughtful looking after me like that. You grew up so fast, my little Emmy".

"Let go of me" Emmara struggled.

"You have given your sister a nickname" Alexia noticed, "That is usually a sign of affection from another".

"You are correct" Tira told her, "I love her more than anything".

"You love to tease me" Emmara said finally freeing herself.

Tira shrugged, "Well that to" she turned to Alexia, "I think I'll give you a nickname to, let's see".

"Please stop" Emmara begged.

"Your initials are all A" Tira began wrapping her hand around her chin, "So I'll call you Triple A".

"As you wish" Alexia said.

Emmara looked to her, "You don't have to agree to that".

"It is of no consequence to me" Alexia told her.

"That settles that" Tira said before looking to Cassandra noting how tall she was for her age, "I think I'll call you Big Cass".

Glaring at Tira, Cassandra grabbed her weapons, sliding her smg into its holster and folding her double-sided spear and walked out of the room.

"Maybe she just needs some time to adjust to this" Emmara said, "This is a big change for all of us".

The first few days passed and as their first week at Beacon ended they realized the academy would be a whole new level compared to the combat school they attended. As the days passed Tira and Emmara learned more about Alexia, specifically her style of combat and the training she received. Despite what her figure would suggest, she was a melee fighter, excelling at hand to hand combat over anything. Her combat attire had burn dust woven into the fabric giving her easy access to it during a fight and giving her attacks additional damage.

Likewise Alexia learned more about the sisters and their preferred way of fighting. Tira's style seemed, rampant. She fought with a staff that could separate into a pair of rifles, but it sounded like she expended too much energy in a fight. Emmara on the other hand was the opposite. Her weapon of choice was the large tome she always carried with her, a thousand page book with dust infused pages, allowing her to channel any element she wanted and direct it as needed to any target, a useful tool, but Emmara lacked her sister's stamina and tired easily.

Even after a week as passed none of them had learned anything else about their other teammate Cassandra. The girl with multiple scars and a cold, deathly stare exclusively kept to herself and proved to be more quiet than Alexia. Alexia remembered how Cassandra fought in the Emerald Forest during their initiation; her style was focused, but seemed to be single purposed. If her assumption was accurate Cassandra's combat style was purely intended to kill her opponent.

"She was attacked by Grimm" Alexia told them while they were eating breakfast in the cafeteria, "At a young age considering how old her scars look".

Cassandra was not there, the only time they ever saw her was during class, even after curfew Cassandra would return to the dorm room late, long after the others had fallen asleep.

"I would imagine it was truly traumatic for her" Alexia continued as they ate, "That would explain her cold demeanor and why she prefers to be alone".

"But we're teammates" Emmara said, "We need to be able to trust each other".

"It is merely my observation" Alexia told her, "Though I prefer not to talk about someone who is not present so I would like to request a change in topic".

"So which class do you like best so far?" Tira asked Alexia.

"I enjoy Professor Oobleck's classes" Alexia replied, "Though I must confess I find his personality overwhelming".

Emmara agreed, "Yeah, I like history, but watching the professor move about the class like he does is enough to exhaust me".

Tira nodded, "Not to mention he talks just as fast as he moves. I'm amazed anyone can understand him".

"He does seem extremely knowledgeable despite his over caffeinated personality" Alexia noted.

"Anyway" Tira said, "Back to you Alexia, where did you learn to fight the way you do? You said you didn't attend a combat school, but you passed the entrance exam for Beacon".

"I was trained by my uncle" Alexia told them.

Emmara asked, "Was he a Huntsman?"

Alexia shook her head, "No, but he was trained by one to fight. He owns a small dairy farm at the foot of a mountain and a passing huntsman taught him how to fight so he could defend his farm should Grimm ever attack it".

"And then he taught you how to fight" Tira concluded, "What made you want to become a Huntress?"

"I'm still not entirely sure" Alexia told her, "I just know its what I want to do".

"That's still a better reason that Tira's" Emmara said, "The only reason she's doing it is so she can get the ultimate rush".

Tira looked at her sister, "You say that like it's a bad thing. I look for the fun in life, pushing myself to the edge where you feel truly alive. Besides what about you? You became a Huntress because I did" she pulled Emmara closer, "Admit it, you just can't live without me".

Emmara freed herself from her sister's embrace and returned to her breakfast, "So what about your parents Alexia? You haven't talked much about them".

Alexia didn't answer, she was staring at another table across from them. Following her eyes Tira and Emmara saw a group of four male students making fun of a girl with rabbit ears, another Faunus. The largest member of the group a student they recognized as Cardin Winchester had grabbed one of the girl's ears and was pulling on it while laughing and mocking the Faunus girl.

"Excuse me" Alexia said slowly standing up from the table and walking over to them.

"Please stop" the Faunus girl had said with an accent.

"I told you they were real" Cardin had said as he continued to pull her ears.

"What a freak" one of his teammates said before seeing Alexia standing behind Cardin.

Raising her hand Alexia tapped Cardin on the shoulder getting his attention.

"What do you want?" he asked seeing Alexia behind him.

Alexia glared at him for a moment before her fist shot upward hitting him in the nose, causing his head to snap back. Cardin screamed as he released the other Faunus girl and covered his face with both hands, his teammates standing behind him unsure of what to do. Without a word Alexia moved her hand to the Faunus girl's shoulder and walked her away from the table.

Watching Alexia escort the other student back to her team Tira's lips curved in a wide grin, "That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen" she looked to her sister, "I see why you like her".

Emmara's cheeks reddened, "That's not why I like her".

"So you do like her?" Tira hummed sliding closer.

"Not like that" Emmara said trying to push her away.

Tira chuckled only adding to her sister's embarrassment as Alexia returned to them.

"Sorry about that" she said sitting back down.

"Don't be" Tira replied, "That was hot".

Alexia looked at her, "I'm unsure if you are merely flattering me or actually flirting".

"Pick whichever you like" Tira told her before Emmara elbowed her side, "So there's a good chance he's going to try and retaliate for that".

"Let him" Alexia said as she finished her meal, "I'm confidant I can handle him without much trouble".

"He had it coming" Tira continued, "People like him need to be taught a lesson".

"Indeed" Alexia agreed, "I hate people like him" she mumbled to herself as the bell rung signaling classes would soon start.

As they got up to leave Emmara made one last glance over to Cardin and his team as they were handing him napkins, his hands and armor were stained red with the blood flowing from his nose, and he was glaring at Alexia as she left.


	5. Cause and Effect

Tira groaned, "There's nothing to do here. I was hoping Beacon would be more fun than this."

Along with her sister and Alexia the three girls stood at the side of the academy's courtyard, their classes over for the day leaving them with a few hours of free time before dinner. Alexia folded her legs under her opting to use this time to meditate while Emmara buried her nose in one of her fantasy books, leaving Tira devoid of entertainment. As always their other team member Cassandra had vanished wanting little to do with them.

"Go get your skateboard or something" Emmara told her sister, "Just stop whining."

"No, I'm feeling my wingsuit more than my board" Tira answered rubbing the back of her neck, she set her eyes on the tower, "If I limbed to the top of the tower and jumped off how many laps around do you think I could do before landing?"

Emmara retrieved her scroll from her pocket and set her book down. Standing up she activated the scroll's camera and aimed it at the tower, "I've got a good field of vision from here you would show up on camera as long as I can avoid the glare from the sun, but from this far away it would be hard to tell its you."

"You could always come with me" Tira suggested.

Emmara shook her head, "You know I don't like heights Tira."

Her sister stepped closer grinning, "I'll be sure to hold you tight."

"I'll be fine down here" Emmara told her stepping back, "Besides shouldn't you be studying instead?"

"There's time for that later" Tira told her inching closer to her adopted sister, "I'd much rather find something fun to do."

Emmara stepped back again, "Like torturing me?" she guessed.

Tira grinned, "Smart is sexy my little Emmy."

Emmara ducked and turned jumping behind Alexia who had remained silent, now hiding behind her teammate Emmara begged her sister to stop only earning a laugh from her.

"You're so cute when you act like that" Tira told her the redhead's eyes settled on their silent teammate, "How do you do that? How can you sit there so still and quiet?"

"It takes practice" Alexia calmly answered her eyes remaining closed, "After a while you come to appreciate the serenity it can bring."

Tira groaned, "I can hardly manage to stay still in class and here you are basically a statue."

Alexia's lips curved in an amused grin, "I have been called worse. There are multiple benefits to taking on meditation; it reduces stress, it can improve your immune system and even slow aging."

"Really?" Emmara asked still hiding behind her.

Alexia remained still as she answered, "Yes and above all it helps to improve concentration, something I think your sister could use more of."

Tira chuckled, "Oh you're catty today, I like it, almost as much as what you did to that Cardin guy."

It had been two weeks since Alexia sucker punched Cardin Winchester in the cafeteria after seeing him picking on another faunus student. Alexia had explained to her team that despite her quiet and calm demeanor she has little to no patience or tolerance for people who discriminate against the faunus, something that thankfully both of her teammates agreed with. Later than evening Professor Ozpin had approached Alexia to speak with her about the incident.

"I'm sure you know why I asked you to come here" Ozpin had asked her taking a sip from his mug.

Alexia locked eyes with him, "My assault of another student" she answered, "I will hear you out Professor, but I will make no apology for what I did."

"I did not expect you to" he said, "Nor would I ask for one. I only want to ask that you not let such a thing happen again, as hard as it may be. I know as a faunus yourself it is difficult to see another of your people suffer like you saw with Velvet especially when there is still a lot of injustice regarding the faunus, but this is a school for training huntsman and huntresses. I need you to focus on your studies and if you see another incident like that I would prefer it if you addressed it to one of my staff or myself, we will handle it accordingly."

"I can only promise to try Professor" Alexia answered.

"And that's all I ask of you miss Adel" Ozpin sipped from his mug again, "I myself have no tolerance for the discrimination or divide between human and faunus and as a rule do not allow such acts to go unpunished within my school, you can count on us to resolve any events in the future after all as your teachers it is also our job to see to your well-being."

Alexia finally opened her eyes and met Tira's, "I like a girl who takes action" Tira told her.

Alexia closed her eyes once more, "I take action when required, in the case of Cardin I only intervened because they would not allow Velvet a chance to move away. Had they simple restrained themselves to name calling or mockery I would have left them alone."

Tira asked, "What was that girl's name again?"

"Velvet" Emmara reminded her, "Velvet Scarlatina, she's a second-year student here."

Tira nodded finally sitting down, "She seemed nice, definitely grateful for your help."

Alexia kept her eyes closed, "Though I only spoke to her for a moment she reminded me of you Emmara" the meditating faunus turned her head, her eyes still closed, "She seemed shy and passive. Perhaps the two of you would get along."

Emmara withdrew an inch, "Maybe, she did seem pretty nice."

"Come on Emmy" Tira urged, "You're going to have to make friends outside of us eventually, I bet you and Velvet would get along great."

"We'll have to find out another time" Alexia said opening her eyes, "We have company."

"Hey you!" someone barked from behind Tira.

Alexia slowly rose to her feet her eyes locking with those of Cardin Winchester and his team.

"Want a second round?" Tira asked jumping to her feet, "I'm pretty sure the four of you together could make this almost a fair fight."

"You're not involved in this" Cardin said pushing his way past Tira standing face to face with Alexia who remained stoic, "I want some pay back for that sneak attack you pulled the other day."

"You were the ones picking on Velvet" Emmara said still hiding behind Alexia.

Cardin switched his attention to her, "Unless you want me to add you to my list you'll keep your mouth shut."

"Speak to my sister like that again" Tira began from behind Cardin, "And I'll do more than just break your nose."

"Enough" Alexia told them before returning her gaze to Cardin, "If you want to face me that's fine. Tomorrow after last period in the amphitheatre."

Cardin cracked his knuckles, "Perfect, we'll see how tough you are when you can't sucker punch someone."

Alena held her ground, "I will speak to Professor Goodwitch tonight to approve the match. Now if that is all you need please leave."

Cardin scoffed, "Better enjoy tonight freak, tomorrow will be your last day here."

After Cardin and his team left Alexia returned to her meditation feeling the eyes of her teammates glued to her.

"Do you have something you would like to say Tira?"

Her leader chuckled, "Ah, you are just so hot when you get like that."

Alexia's expression remained neutral as she turned her closed eyes to Emmara, still behind her, "And you Emmara?"

"Just promise you'll be careful" she pleaded.

Alexia smiled softly, "You needn't worry about me, I am confident that I can handle someone like him."

Tira stretched her arms, "Well I'm going to wander off for a bit I'll see you two at dinner, don't get any ideas while I'm gone Emmy."

"You're one to talk" Emmara muttered as her sister left retrieving her book from the ground and sitting next to Alexia.

The two sat in silence, Alexia continuing her meditation and Emmara trying to immerse herself in the fantasy novel in her hands. Emmara occasionally glanced at her ever silent teammate despite how well they had gotten along so far she still found it difficulty to talk to her, Alexia was such an extreme opposite of her sister she didn't know how to begin a conversation with her even though the half-faunus had told her more than once she is more than happy to speak to her. Nervously Emmara opened her mouth to say something only to withdraw with a quiet whimper and look away.

Alexia's triangular ears twitched when her teammate whimpered, "You are nervous" she said keeping her eyes shut, "Why?"

A silent gasp escaped Emmara's throat when Alexia spoke, "I…um. I just."

Alexia's viridescent eyes finally opened regarding Emmara with a soft expression, "There is no need to be nervous around me Emmara, I've told you before I am more than willing to speak with you should you wish."

Emmara looked back at her book, "I don't want to disturb you."

Alexia reassured her, "You haven't, tell me what troubles you."

Emmara closed her book and hugged it tight against her chest, "I'm…not used to things being this quiet, I don't know how to handle it."

Alexia's lips curved in a smile, "You've grown too accustomed to your sister's active life."

Emmara nodded, "Even with Tira around making a bunch of noise I could always focus, I know how to deal with it, but now…I've never really had this kind of silence before. Even when we shared a room as kids Tira always played music to help her sleep, I guess the quiet just makes me uneasy."

"That can be a good thing" Alexia told her, "Being uneasy in complete silence is a good survival skill. In the jungle one can always tell if there is a predator nearby because everything goes quiet, any animal that would be prey falls silent and still to avoid being found, the same principle can be useful for huntsman when it comes to the creatures of Grimm."

Emmara fell silent again leaving Alexia to continue the conversation on her own, "I quite enjoyed that story" she nodded to the book in Emmara's arms, "The second in the series, it is my favorite so far."

Emmara looked at the book in her hands, "Cayden Shade, The Warlock. The world distrusts him even after all he's done to help save it."

Alexia nodded, "Someone who believed the only way to stop the demons invading the world was to use their own power against them. A sad tale to be sure, but I enjoyed the character. He was willing to do what he thought was needed to make the world better even if it meant losing a part of himself."

"Even if the magic he uses is evil that doesn't mean he is, if he's using it to help protect the world even risking his own life doesn't that make him a hero?"

Again Alexia nodded, "He is willing to put himself at risk to protect others, regardless of his chosen method that makes him a hero in the story even if the rest of the world will not acknowledge it."

"Its just so sad" Emmara said hugging the book again, "He gives so much of himself to keep the world safe and his friends and allies all turned their backs on him."

"I admit" Alexia began, "I feel a connection to the character. Aside from my family I never had any friends before you and your sister. Since I am both faunus and human many have always shunned me, but that will not stop me from doing what is needed to make the world a better place."

Emmara's gaze fell to the ground, "How could anyone treat you like that, you're one of the nicest people I've ever met, it's not fair."

"No it's not" Alexia replied her smile fading, "Neither is the world, but seeing meeting people like you helps me believe it will get better."

Emmara's cheeks brightened as Alexia finally stood up and offered her hand, "Come" she told the shy girl, "Dinner will begin soon."

The two made their way to the cafeteria rejoining with Tira and surprisingly their other teammate Cassandra.

"Look who I found" Tira told them gesturing to their often absent teammate.

Cassandra sat alone at the table eating, she had a few scratches on her and her clothes were pocketed by dirt and other stains.

"Good evening Cassandra" Emmara greeted meekly.

The scarred girl looked up briefly acknowledging her presence before returning to her meal without a word.

"Are you alright?" Emmara asked seeing a deep cut on Cassandra's left forearm.

"I'm fine" her answer as stoic as her expression.

"If you like" Emmara continued, "I can bandage that for you."

"I'll heal" Cassandra told her.

Alexia sat down, "I imagine your training is coming along well."

"Well enough" Cassandra answered.

"I can see this is going to be an engaging dinner" Tira said before nodding to the back of the cafeteria, "Come on you two let's go get something to eat."

The three picked out their food and returned to their table just as Cassandra was leaving.

"There she goes again" Tira said seeing their fourth leave, "Every time."

Emmara watched Cassandra exit the cafeteria, "Maybe she's still not used to being around us."

Tira asked, "How is she going to get use to us when she's never around? She's always disappearing once classes end and she always comes back to the dorms late, what do you think she's up to?"

"It matters not" Alexia told her, "As long as she remains healthy and participates when we are given an assignment that is all that should matter."

Tira rested her chin against her fist, "Any idea what her deal is? You said those scars of hers definitely came from a Grimm, so what's the story there you think?"

Alexia shook her head, "Not one with a happy ending I'm sure. She may tell us one day when she's ready, but until then I would not try to press the subject."

"You fought with her in the forest during our initiation right?" Tira asked the half-faunus, "Do you think she'll be reliable?"

"In combat yes" Alexia answered, "She was efficient, even without my aid I believe she would have easily dispatched the Grimm she encountered."

With dinner time ending the students of Beacon began returning to their dorms a handful choosing to wander about the campus for a while longer. Emmara left to shower while her sister and Alexia changed and prepared for bed. Tira hung her headphones from her bed post as she laid down watching her teammate kneel for another moment of meditation

"Do you do anything other than that?" Tira asked her, "I don't have a problem with it it's just you don't seem to do anything else."

Alexia quietly answered, "I am content with this, but that does not mean I am not open to some other form of activity."

"If you want to do something fun you should consider joining me some time. Snowboarding, rock climbing, surfing, sky diving, there's a lot to get the blood flowing."

"I'd be willing to try" Alexia admitted, "Perhaps one day."

"You'll be alright tomorrow right?" Tira asked her, "Against Cardin."

Alexia nodded, "He has a strength advantage over me, but my agility will lead to my victory. I am happy to know you and Emmara are concerned for me however."

"Why wouldn't we be?" Tira asked, "We're a team."

Alexia smiled, "I told Emmara earlier, aside from my family I have never had the pleasure of close friends. This is still a new, but welcomed experience."

Tira agreed, "Yeah, to be honest I never had a lot of friends. The few I did have didn't last long. I'm overly enthusiastic and energetic leading most people to grow tired of me, I'll admit it's a bit disheartening, but as long as I have Emmara I'll always be happy."

"You truly love your sister" Alexia noted, "You were quick to defend her when Cardin addressed her earlier."

Tira shot up, "No one talks to my sister like that and gets away with it. Anyone that tries is in for a rude awakening."

"You are protective of her there is no wrong in that."

Tira laid back down, "I'd do anything for her."

Tira fell asleep first allowing silence to return to the room, Alexia finally opened her eyes seeing the edge of the light from the lampposts outside. She thought about what Tira said about having little to no friends growing up and she couldn't help, but smile Tira and Emmara weren't just her teammates they were her friends, her first friends. She gazed at her slumbering friend and wished her a good night before slipping into her bedroll and lying down herself.

Closing her eyes her mind drifted to what her parents told her when she was still a child that there were good humans as well as bad ones and it was important to be able to tell the difference. They tried to teach her to not give in to hate when she encountered the discrimination of the faunus, but after what happened, the way her parents were killed she found it hard to not hate those responsible. She gave into her hate, but not hate against humans, hate against bad people. Human or faunus, she had dealt with the worse from both sides, eliminating both from the cover of the silent dark.

The door to the room cracked open, Cassandra stood there gazing at her sleeping teammates as always she returned late long after the others had gone to sleep. She stood there for a moment making sure they were indeed asleep before she entered setting her equipment on her bed before grabbing a change of clothes to go shower. Silently stepping back into the hall and pulling the door closed she stopped when she heard someone say her name.

Emmara stood there in a dark green loose tank top and white shorts with a towel draped over her shoulders, "Um…how…how's your arm?"

"It's fine" Cassandra told her.

Emmara noticed the cut was bleeding, with spots of dried blood marking her arm, "If you're going to shower I…I'd be happy to bandage it for you."

Cassandra noticed she was avoiding making eye contact with her, the girl was nervous maybe even afraid of her, neither of which mattered to her.

"Fine" Cassandra said coldly, "Don't wait up."

Cassandra left and Emmara went inside, she always kept a first aid kit around in the event her sister was injured in another of her crazy stunts, but it had not seen any use since they arrived at Beacon. Grabbing her kit she gazed at her sleeping sister for a moment even though she could not keep up with Tira she always loved watching her when she performed whatever stunt was in her head at the time. Though most of them would often result in some injury or another and as much as Emmara didn't like seeing her sister hurt, she was always happy to help her.

Cassandra waited to return to their room again she cracked the door to see if Emmara had fallen asleep. She saw Emmara sitting on her bed leaning against the backboard and first aid kit in her lap, but her eyes were closed. Quietly Cassandra stepped inside and closed the door despite telling her not to Emmara waited for her before falling asleep. Carefully Cassandra took the first aid kit from her lap and pulled Emmara's blanket over her before returning to her own bed to bandage herself. Hearing movement and a low moan her eyes darted to Emmara, she had moved in her sleep no longer sitting, but laying down a gentle snore escaping her lungs.

When she was finished Cassandra returned the first aid kit to Emmara's night stand muttering a half-hearted thanks and returning to her own bed. She didn't care that she had to share a room, but she hated being put on a team, she wanted to work alone. The only reason she applied to Beacon to become a huntress is because she wanted to kill the creatures of Grimm, she didn't care for the money or fame that came with it, she only wanted to see the Grimm all Grimm erased from the world and being on a team would only get in her way.

Classes ended and Alexia made her way to the amphitheatre with Emmara and Tira following her. Professor Goodwitch approved the exhibition match between Alexia and Cardin under the ruling that she would officiate in order to ensure that no real harm would come to either student. Word had gotten around probably through Cardin's ego and dozens of students gathered to watch, slowly the stands filled as Alexia went to the back to change to her combat attire.

Her uniform set aside she changed into her gray cheongsam coat with a pattern of crimson rain drops along the sleeves and black shorts over a dark blue body suit the leggings of which had the same crimson rain pattern as the sleeves of her coat. Taking a lavender kanzashi hair stick she tied her hair in a bun, sliding the stick into place to hold it. A harness full of small throwing knives secured on her arms under her sleeves and a belt of utility and distraction weapons clipped around her waist, she was ready. Taking a moment to center herself she recalled everything her uncle taught her before standing up and stepping back out onto the stage to face her opponent.

Cardin stood at the other side of the stage, his sliver-grey armor with gold trim reflecting a bit of the stage light, a heavy looking mace in his hand tapping against his shoulder in anticipation. Alexia could tell from his weapon, armor and stature that Cardin's battle strategy was purely aggressive, he would just rush her and swing wildly in an attempt to hit her while his armor and aura absorbed any damage she would deal to him. She assumed he would have the stamina required to keep up such a reckless tactic and his height would prove to be an issue, but not one she hadn't dealt with before.

Cardin made a comment about teaching the animal in front of him to respect her betters before Goodwitch silenced him. Professor Goodwitch stepped back as large hologram monitors showing both Alexia and Cardin along with their aura level appeared overhead. She gave both students and the spectators which now included some of the faculty a rundown on the rules before stepping back and giving the go ahead to begin.

Cardin moved first, walking toward Alexia his knuckles white from gripping his mace, but the faunus stood her ground waiting for her opponent to attack first. Standing in front of her easily a foot taller Cardin smirked making another underhanded comment about the faunus in an attempt to rile the girl in front of him, but her silence remained. Growling Cardin yelled before he raised his mace overhead to attack, that's when Alexia moved.

Stepping to the side Alexia jabbed at Cardin's kidney where he lacked armor and watching his body lock giving Alexia an opening to follow up her strike. Opening her hand in a clawed palm Alexia uppercut Cardin at his jaw stunning him again as his head snapped back before she jumped and planted kick against his chest making him stumble back. Alexia charged as Cardin stopped leaning back on his heel attempting to regain his balance, stepping on his bent knee Alexia pushed off and flipped kicking Cardin in the chin snapping his head back and knocking him to the floor.

Cardin shook his head and growled before getting to his feet gripping his mace again, "Lucky shot, you won't get another."

Alexia closed her eyes, "It is the smallest dogs that always bark the loudest" she opened her eyes and smirked taunting her opponent.

Cardin clenched his teeth before charging her swinging his mace with both hands only to have Alexia lean back avoiding the strike. Cardin twists swinging again and Alexia ducks hooking her leg around his and turning forcing his knee to bend. With Cardin down to one knee Alexia hooked her arm and threw her elbow back striking his face and then turning to the opposite direction and wrapping her arm around his head and dropping back her weight pulling her stunned opponent with her slamming his nose into the floor.

Freeing her limbs from his Alexia rolled away swiftly returning to her feet and reaching into her left sleeve. She threw one of her knives as Cardin tried to get up, the blade pinging off his shoulder armor catching his attention before a second knife struck his neck, Cardin's aura kept it from stabbing him he still felt the impact reflexively grasping at his throat. Standing up Cardin glared at the faunus girl standing across from him as she reached into her sleeve again to fling another knife at him.

Swinging his mace Cardin blocked the knife as he charged his opponent, another knife came and he raised his weapon again deflecting it followed by a third. With her knives blocked Alexia charged at him as well, a sidestepping duck avoided his mace. Sliding to a stop Alexia swung her arm out in a wide arc, throwing her rope dart aimed at Cardin's leg wrapping it around his ankle and pulling back tripping him. Throwing his arm out as he fell Cardin caught himself slamming his fist on the floor, running his hand over his face and hair he pushed himself up again growling through clenched teeth at his opponent.

Long steps carried him in a hurried walk toward his target, he was angry, but cautious now. Holding his mace close to his chest ready to defend should his opponent attack, she was easily faster than him, but that meant she was weaker. He stood in front of her now glaring at her, winded while she stood looking back at him calm and expressionless. The seconds ticked by as the two opponents stood toe-to-toe the only movement coming from Cardin as his shoulders rose and fell as he breathed.

Finally Cardin smirked and jabbed outward with the handle of his mace, but Alexia jumped back avoiding the strike. Cardin's grin widened he stepped forward once Alexia dodged his attack, he released the handle of his mace and snatched at Alexia's collar with his free hand.

"Gotcha" he declared.

Yanking Alexia toward him he rammed the head of his mace into her gut before throwing her to the side and raising his weapon. With both hands Cardin swung his mace from the side as Alexia stumbled away from him, the heavy weapon slamming into her side knocking her off her feet and throwing her across the floor several feet. When his attack connected Cardin lowered his mace and ran after his opponent eager to finish the match and teach the faunus girl a lesson.

Alexia crawled up to her knees, reaching across her stomach she covered the spot where she was just hit, even through her aura she felt the impact knocking the wind out of her. She heard Cardin's battle cry as he ran toward her and turned just as he swung his mace upward the weapon connecting with her chest knocking her into the air. Turning his torso Cardin shifted his weight and swung his mace back catching Alexia in her side again while she was still in the air once again sending her rolling across the stage.

Thrusting his weapon in the air Cardin began declaring his victory and laughing. Emmara watching from the front row covered her eyes a terrified whimper escaping her as she turned to her sister burying her face against her shoulder. Wrapping her arm around her sister Tira clenched her free hand trembling at Cardin's ego. Cardin's triumphant laughter stopped when he saw her move in his peripheral, slowly Alexia returned to her feet and turning toward him.

"Still got some fight in you?" Cardin mocked, "You should learn your place."

Alexia answered with silence, she closed her eyes taking in a deep breath and holding it to a three count before releasing it. Reaching for her waist she grabbed a handle from her belt and with a flick of her wrist it extended into a foot-long blade. Flipping the blade around she held it reversed along her arm, she opened her eyes again returning Cardin's glare before taking her first step toward him followed by a second as she leaned forward and finally sprinted toward him.

"Come on" Cardin taunted readying his mace.

Cardin swung first and Alexia ducked to the side springing up as her opponent's arms sailed over her. She pivoted as she passed him swinging her wakizashi blade at his unarmored lower-back. After her blade drug across Cardin's back Alexia jabbed at his kidney again assaulting him with her aura causing him to lock up when she hit him. Turning her sword upright she hooked it around Cardin's outer arm and turned planting the flat of her sword against his back pushing him as she pulled at his trapped arm and kicking him in the knee causing him to drop.

Alexia had realized during their fight that Cardin was right handed, targeting his right shoulder and wearing it down would reduce the strength he had in that arm. She jerked back again while pushing him down and then a third time before Cardin roared and flung her over his shoulder. Tucking her legs in Alexia rolled as she landed, returning to her feet as Cardin massaged his shoulder and stood back up lifting his mace again.

Again he charged at her swinging his mace as he reached her waiting for her to dodge. Alexia stepped back this time and Cardin reached out to catch her again, but this time Alexia was prepared for the feint. When Cardin's arm shot out to catch her Alexia stepped to the side pushing her hand against his arm to divert its path as she turned to his flank and attacked with her sword slashing at his face, though his aura kept him from being cut the impact was still felt, but it didn't end there. Alexia threw her arm back elbowing Cardin in the nose again before her knee came up catching him in his gut where his armor didn't cover him.

Cardin reacted quickly he grabbed her knee when she kicked him and flung her across the stage. Alexia rolled to a stop flinging another knife which he deflected with the head of his mace. Getting to her feet Alexia raised her arm and threw it toward the floor a loud pop echoed and a cloud of smoke engulfed her forcing Cardin to slide to a halt. Angry as he was Cardin was cautious and it proved to be the right move, another knife flew through the smoke cloud and he used the head of his mace to block again before a second knife flew at him and he used his gauntlet to block.

"Stop hiding" he yelled before something wrapped around the shaft of his mace.

Looking to his right he saw his opponent less than five feet away her rope dark thrown and wrapped around his weapon. He only had time to gawk before Alexia jerked back on the rope attempting to disarm him. Cardin tightened his grip and planted his feet resisting Alexia's tug, pulling back he tried to reel her in, but her weapon had already come loose from his mace and returned to her hand. The anger in his eyes gave way to rage and he turned to face her again only to see Alexia suddenly appear right in front of him.

His eyes widened as her fist connected with his jaw snapping his head back stumbling him. Catching his footing Cardin swung his mace in a backhand, but Alexia was gone and he felt the familiar sting of one of her knives hitting him in the back. He turned around and his opponent was nowhere to be seen and again a knife hit him this time in the side. Turning again he saw her this time, but only for a second before she vanished appearing in front of him landing an open palm uppercut.

Cardin turned and swung his mace only hitting the air before he turned to his left and swung then swinging to the right. Wildly he swung hoping to catch her as she appeared, but she was nowhere to be seen. Another knife was thrown from the smoke cloud which was beginning to dissipate, but it turned out to be a distraction.

As Cardin turned toward the fading smokescreen Alexia appeared behind him, the end of her rope dart wrapped around her hand and her foot raised aimed at the back of his knee. Thrusting her leg out she kicked out his knee causing him to fall, leaning forward she flung the rope over his head and pulled back wrapping it around his neck like a garrote. Crossing her hand she tightened the rope around his neck before she turned and with all her strength flung Cardin over her shoulder slamming him face first into the stage floor, the weight of his armor adding to the force of impact.

Her rope still wrapped around his neck Alexia pulled back on it, lifting his head and reared her foot back the shin of her boot meeting his temple. Cardin's head snapped to the side and his body twisted before he dropped back to the floor groaning weakly before a buzzer sounded. Hearing Professor Goodwitch call an end to the match Alexia removed her rope from Cardin's neck and stepped away from her downed opponent.

"Mr. Winchester's aura has dropped into the red, he is no longer fit to continue the match. Ms. Adel you are victorious today."

Alexia bowed her head to Goodwitch and left without giving her defeated opponent a second glance. Changing back into her uniform Alexia met her teammates outside surprised to see that even Cassandra had attended. Emmara quickly threw her arms around her ready to cry into her shoulders asking her if she was alright. Alexia ran her hand over Emmara's hair assuring her she was fine.

"That was amazing" Tira said, "I'm pretty sure he won't be bothering you again" she looked at Cassandra, "What do you think Big Cass?"

Cassandra shrugged, "She won, that's all that matters."

Tira restrained her excitement, "But she looked so great doing it. We should celebrate, what do you think?"

Alexia tried to decline, but Tira as team leader insisted, "Very well" Alexia resigned, "I need some time to gather myself, you three go ahead I'll join you later."

"Hell yeah" Tira exclaimed punching her own palm, "Tonight's going to be a blast and we don't have any classes tomorrow, come on Emmy, Cass, let's go get ready for a party."

"I'm good" Cassandra stated walking away in the opposite direction, "Have fun."

Watching Cassandra leave and Tira dragging Emmara with her Alexia's smile faded when she heard Cardin behind her.

"You got lucky" he told her, "Those sneak attacks and dumb tricks of yours, if that was a real fight I would have."

Alexia cut him off, "If that was a real fight you'd be dead" she stepped toward him and lowered her voice so only he could hear her, "The next time I see you making fun of the faunus or threatening one of my team. You will be."

Alexia left finding a quiet corner of the courtyard to meditate for a while before joining her team for dinner and then returning to their dorm to celebrate her victory.


	6. Shattered

Light flashed behind the dark clouds followed by the roar of thunder as the air cracked apart. The storm had started less than ten minutes ago, but the light rain quickly became a full downpour and when the lightning started any weekend plans were effectively canceled. Tira initially complained about their day off from classes was ruined, but Emmara managed to distract her with a deck of cards before asking Alexia to join in.

"So what was all of that yesterday?" Tira asked Alexia as they sat on the floor in their room with Emmara, "When you were fighting Cardin yesterday you were just vanishing and appearing in a different place."

"It is my semblance" Alexia answered drawing a pair of cards from the deck, "I am only able to travel short distances with it."

"So you really were teleporting?" Tira asked her.

Alexia nodded, "For lack of a better term, yes."

"That's pretty cool" Tira said laying down her cards, "Straight."

"Flush" Alexia answered, "My physical strength is below average at best so I must rely on my agility and insight to see me through a confrontation."

"Full house" Emmara said quietly setting down her cards.

Tira sighed, scooping up the cards and shuffling them, "You really are a ninja huh?"

Alexia nodded, "Essentially, though I think they are romanticized in fiction and fantasy."

Dealing out the next hand Tira glanced at her teammates, "So any idea where Cassandra is?"

Alexia looked to the closed window as the rain battered against it, "I would venture to guess she is out practicing again."

Tira set a single card down, "In this weather? Even for her that seems extreme."

Emmara set her cards down and stood up walking toward the window, she could make out part of the courtyard three floors below them. She watched the trees giving way to the will of the wind throwing water against their window while the sky lit up and roared. They rarely saw their fourth team member, in fact the only time they ever consistently saw her was during Professor Port's class Grimm Studies. Cassandra was rarely seen during other classes and almost never seen after the final class of the day ended. She would always return after the rest of them had gone to sleep and be leaving just as they wake up.

"I hope she's ok" Emmara muttered as the rain beat against the glass.

Cassandra's knee sank into the mud as she kneeled to catch her breath, the rain pounding against her back in a cooling massage. Around her wooden targets and mannequins had been set up each with slash marks, punctures and arrows sticking out of them. Her clothes heavy from the rain clung to her and her boots filled with water.

Freeing her knee from the mud she stood, pushing her matted hair away from her good eye and moving to reclaim her fired arrows. She managed to hit each target, but none were center mass the heavy rain had obscured her vision causing her to miss her preferred mark in the middle of each target. With a frustrated grunt she pulled each arrow free returning them to her quiver punching the last target to vent her anger.

Stepping back until she was in the center of her target circle she set an arrow along the shaft of her double ended spear and drew it back, the bowstring along its shaft hooked on her fingers as she took aim at her target. The wind shifted blowing against her now, the rain pelting her face as if nature itself wished to challenge her, but she refused to blink. Cassandra willed her eye to remain open refusing to let something as trivial as a drop of water ruin her focus.

Her sight remained glued to the obscured target five meters in front of her the bright red paint of the target barely visible through the storm. Her mind placed the head of a Grimm on the target, the red bull's eye becoming the eye of a Beowolf or an Ursa, any Grimm was good as long as she could shoot it. Her tired arms wavered her aim swayed allowing the wind to easily manipulate her aim, she narrowed her good eye and locked her arms. Adjusting her aim she growled at the imaginary Grimm as she released her arrow watching as it pierced the target through the center.

She turned on her heel and stabbed her double ended spear behind her, pulling it back she twirled it around over her head before bringing it down at an angle in front of her and then sweeping with it. Drawing her machine pistol from her shoulder holster she turned and fired at the target to her flank many of the bullets sailing wide while a few splintered their mark. Turning she returned the firearm to its holster and she stabbed with her spear again pulling it back and readying a heavy overhead slash, turning her back arm pushed as she pulled back with her front turning the weapon into a crescent strike before running toward one of the mannequins and stabbing its chest. Pinning the mannequin to the ground she vaulted over it drawing an arrow from her quiver and pulling her bowstring as she landed firing at her next target before yanking her spear free and slashing at the other mannequin behind her.

She drew another arrow, but before she could aim her foot slipped as she turned and the scarred girl fell forward. A searing pain in her side caused her to lock up as she moved, planting her spear in the ground she pulled herself up and looked at her hand and the blood on it as the rain washed it away. The arrow in her hand had cut across her side when she fell leaving another injury to be treated later. Straightening her stance she pulled the drawstring back and set her sight on the next target before firing and continuing her routine until the storm had become so heavy that she could no longer see her targets at all.

Gathering her arrows she returned to the courtyard, the light from the lamp posts barely visible through the heavy rainfall. Cassandra froze when the lightning flash lit up the area, ahead of her she saw something a silhouette probably seven meters away, was it another student or one of the staff? Why would anyone else be out in the middle of a thunder storm? Or was it a creature of Grimm, could one even sneak onto campus even in this storm?

Her knuckles turned white as she gripped her spear and moved closer, in the direction she has seen the silhouette, if it was a Grimm it would be drawn to her. Cassandra made no effort to suppress or mask her rage her hatred of the Grimm, she wanted them to be able to find her, it made it that much easier to kill them. The sky lit up again and she relaxed her shoulders, it was one of the statues in the courtyard.

A mixed sigh of disappointment and exhaustion escaped her lips as she returned to the dorms, her boots squelching with each step expelling the mud and water that had filled them. She could hear some of the students as she passed their rooms some sounded like they were having a concert, others an annoyingly loud action movie and then there were some that just sounded like they were yelling at each other. Whatever they were doing none of it mattered, they were out of her way.

Stepping into the washroom she set her weapons aside and began to strip out of her soaked and mud caked clothes. Dropping her clothes into the washing machine she grabbed a pair of fresh towels before entering the next room to shower. The room as usual at this hour was empty save for her.

Setting her towels to the side she entered one of the shower stalls and turned the water on. She felt her muscles loosen as the hot water poured over her, the aches temporarily forgotten and the shivering ceased. Scrubbing at the thicker patches of filth marking her skin she reviewed her training in her head tallying her total shots and the hit and miss counts. The storm got in her way, she missed more than twice the shots she did yesterday. Her frustration rising she tightened her fist, her fingers sinking into the bar of soap she held melting their way deeper and deeper until it split. Lowering herself to the floor of the shower stall she sat down the hot water continuing to relieve the tension and cramps in her body while her thoughts drifted back to that night.

She heard her father yelling for her to take her little brother and sister back upstairs and hide as the pack of Grimm attacked their home. The symphony of howls and gunshots sending fear into Cassandra and her siblings as they tried to hide only for a larger Grimm to crash through their bedroom window forcing them to turn around. They had fled back to the stair case just in time to see a Beowolf sink its jaws into their father's shoulder, blood spurting from the wound as he screamed before being dragged back into the pack where their mother was already surrounded.

Cassandra on reflex covered the eyes of her brother and sister wishing she could do the same for their ears, they needed to find a way out. There was a storm cellar near the back of the house, steel doors and a heavy lock where they would be safe, but they had to get passed the horde of Grimm first. Cassandra pushing her fear away took the first step, trying to remain quiet, but rushing as she gently pulled the hands of her brother and sister with her. Her brother missed a step and fell knocking Cassandra and their sister down sending the young girl rolling right in front of the feasting Grimm pack.

Cassandra launched herself at her sister pulling her back and covering her as the Beowolf raised its paw. She felt the searing pain as the claws ripped apart her flesh and in a moment of primal desperation she turned wildly swinging her arm to fight back managing to catch the monster in its jaw. Turning she pulled her sister up with her and ran toward the pantry with her brother toward the kitchen only to be cut off when the wall collapsed and a white snake's head glaring at them.

Their path to the storm cellar cut off Cassandra yelled for them to run for the back door before the serpent's head tackled her to the ground. The blood coating her face made it hard for her to see as the King Taijitu loomed over her its mouth agape ready to swallow her whole, it was luck alone that allowed Cassandra to roll out of the way as the snake dived for her. Her brother and sister were already through the door running toward town, her arms pumping at her side for more speed Cassandra managed to catch up with them, but the crimson fluid in her eyes obstructed her vision too much and she tripped running into her brother pushing him to the ground.

Wiping the blood from her eye Cassandra tried to stand only to scream as she felt dozens of sharp teeth clamp down on her leg and drag her back to the ground. Flailing Cassandra rolled onto her back and began kicking forcing the Beowolf to release her and with the adrenaline rushing through her she ignored the pain in her leg and stood up again only to be tackled back down by another monster. She heard her little brother screaming she found him for only a second before he was swarmed and his cries of pain ending just as quickly as they began.

In a panic her eyes moved to her sister who had stopped running, now paralyzed by fear. Cassandra tried to move she raised her hand calling to her sister only to have another Grimm leap at her biting at her hand just as the Beowolf behind her clamped its jaws over her leg again. Being tugged and ripped at from two angles Cassandra could only scream as she flailed about like a trapped animal trying to avoid its fate, she kicked and kicked at the Beowolf with her free leg again managing to free herself, but the Grimm that had her hand continued to jerk its head side to side until it had what it wanted. Cassandra sobbed as she tried to fight back, feeling the flesh of her hand being ripped and her bones breaking as the Grimm's teeth sank ever deeper into her hand before sawing their way through the last bit of muscle and her ring and little finger were ripped from her hand altogether.

Cassandra pulled her arm away clenching it against her chest as she continued flailing about, curling up and crying for the pain to stop. She rolled onto her stomach and got up to one knee crying her sister's name telling her to run before a piercing shriek split the sky and in a flash of black feathers a Nevermore had swooped down grabbing hold of Cassandra's sister carrying her off into the early morning sky. Holding out her wounded hand Cassandra cried out her sister's name again and the response was another attack by the Beowolf behind her, claws raking across her back sending her into the ground. Her face buried in the dirt the pain became too much and with a final terrified whimper she felt her consciousness fade.

She awoke in a hospital bed only to find out she had been unconscious for five months. It wasn't a nightmare like she had hoped, her family was dead the huntsmen and nearby Atlas military patrols arrived in time to save her, but her family was gone. Shock was the only word she remembered the doctors using, for an entire month they tried to talk to her to evaluate her condition, but she never spoke to any of them. Every night she would cry herself to sleep only to be awoken by the same nightmare each night. Shattered beyond hope of recovery the hospital staff could only try to console her, a terrified and broken eight-year old girl who had witnessed something no person ever should.

She spent two years in a sister facility of the hospital still being evaluated every week and during that time she never uttered a single word to anyone. Eventually she stopped crying herself to sleep, she would still wake from recurring nightmares, but her tears had permanently dried. Each doctor, each therapist and psychiatrist anyone who tried to speak with her or tried to see what her mental state had become all ended with the same conclusion, Cassandra was beyond help. The evaluations became fewer in number over the next year eventually they had stopped entirely no one approached her anymore, they would monitor her during sleep, but any direct interaction ceased.

The pain and fear Cassandra felt had stopped as well, leaving only anger and hate in their place. She swore she would have her revenge against the monsters that did this to her, she would find a way to fight them, to hurt them, to kill them. She would make it her only goal, her only desire in life to wipe out the Grimm, and she would not stop until they were rendered completely extinct.

The water's temperature began to drop and slowly Cassandra rose to her feet to turn the water off. Grabbing on of her towels she stood in front of one of the steam covered mirrors as she dried herself off. Using her towel she wiped the mirror clean and stared at her reflection, her eye first settling on the three lines covering her other eye, the trauma of which caused her to lose her sight. Her left eye, two fingers on her right hand, her back and two on her right leg, the scars had long since stopped being a reminder of her family's death, no now they only served to remind her of her hatred for the Creatures of Grimm.

The glass shattered as she punched the mirror, her rage no longer willing to be contained. Blood dripped from the point of impact, the glass had cut her, she gazed down at her hand a single shard buried between her knuckles and without hesitation she yanked it from her flesh, blood running even quicker now. Wrapping her hand in the towel she looked back at the broken mirror, a more accurate reflection now being shown to her.

Stepping away from the mirror she returned to the wash room retrieving her clothes from the washing machine and placing them in the dryer before falling into a chair against the wall. When her clothes were dry and she was dressed again she returned to her room, cracking the door to see if the others were asleep before entering. Sliding her spear and boots under her bed she crawled under the covers and slid her machine pistol under her pillow before planting her back against the wall, closing her eyes.

The next day on her way to morning class she ran into the headmaster Ozpin, "Come with me Ms. Lynch" he asked her leading her away from the class and to an empty room.

"Please take a seat" he gestured toward the table with two chairs facing each other.

Leaning his cane against the table and setting his mug down he met her cold eyes and interlocked his hands, "It has been brought to my attention that you haven't been attending your classes, I'd like to know why."

"I didn't come here to study" Cassandra told him, her voice level, but just as cold as her gaze, "I came here to learn how to more effectively kill the Grimm."

Ozpin hummed, "Slaying monsters, that is the most common motivation amongst huntsmen and huntresses. But there is more to being a huntress than just killing the Creatures of Grimm. Anyone with a weapon and mediocre skill can kill a Beowolf and with a lucky enough strike could bring down an Ursa, but it takes knowledge to be a true hunter of monsters. You may think Grimm Studies is the only class you need, but believe me when I tell you that isn't the case. I've seen others who thought as you do, most came to see the error in their way of thinking and others have perished."

Ozpin sipped from his mug, "You are strong Ms. Lynch, there is a rigorous entrance exam to attend Beacon and while you were scored only average on the more academic portions of the exams you were near the top when it came to most of the physical exams. Those scars tell most of your story, attacked by the Grimm when you were young, is that your motivation to be a huntress?"

Cassandra crossed her arms, "Does it matter what my motivation is?"

Ozpin set his mug down, "People choose to become a huntsman or huntress for different reasons. Some are attracted to the fame it can bring, others do it for fortune. Some do it to protect friends and family, most do it to make the world a better place. I said I've met others like you Ms. Lynch, individuals with the sole intention of seeking revenge against the Creatures of Grimm and I can tell there is more to you than just wanting to slay monsters."

Cassandra felt her anger rising, "I want them to suffer" she told him clenching her fist, "If they can feel pain I want to torture them, if they can feel fear I want them to be terrified of me. I want to inflict on them the pain I suffered as a child and as I do I will see them all completely wiped from this world. Total extinction and annihilation, that's my motivation. Happy now?"

Ozpin closed his eyes for a moment reaching for his mug again, "I can only guess what you must have endured when you were attacked and I can not fault you for wanting revenge against the monsters that made you suffer, such is the way we humans live and think. But at the same time I want to caution you against such thoughts and actions, the Grimm as you know are attracted to such emotions and the stronger those thoughts are the more Grimm they will attract. I cannot tell you how to live your life Ms. Lynch, but as a huntsman myself and as your headmaster it is my job to protect you from any danger including one you may pose to yourself."

He sipped from his mug again, "I see great potential in you, in many of my students and nothing would pain me more than to lose such a promising future huntress. Please think on what I said and begin attending all of your classes, I promise they will benefit you more than you think, we are here to help and teach you after all."

Cassandra left without a word walking back to the classroom the headmaster's words still in her head. She wanted to say the whole talk was a waste of time, she wanted to tell him that the only education she would need is from Professor Port's class, she wanted to tell him he was wrong, but she couldn't. His words made sense as much as she disliked it he was probably right. Ozpin and the rest of Beacon's staff have far more experience than she does, they would know better.

Cassandra decided to heed Ozpin's words and finished the day attending all of her classes. It still frustrated her, time she could spend practicing and training was being used learning about history and kingdom economies, this isn't what she came to Beacon for. When the final class of the day ended Cassandra leapt from her seat ready to rush out the door and get away from everything, away from the teachers, the other students, the useless knowledge.

She stood alone in her dorm room to gather herself as she changed out of her uniform and into her combat attire. There was wisdom in Ozpin's words she knew that, but all these teachers did was drone on and on especially Professor Port in Grimm Studies, the only class she gave a damn about. Could she really learn anything from these people?

The door opened as she finished changing, her team walking in surprised to see her.

"Hey there Big Cass" Tira greeted, "Good to see you for once."

Cassandra didn't answer, retrieving her weapons from under her bed and securing them to their holsters.

Emmara met her eyes for only a moment before looking away, "Um, if you want…you can join us, we're going to study together."

"Pass" Cassandra said moving toward the door.

Emmara still refused to look at her, "If you…get hurt again I can help."

"Pass" Cassandra said again her tone forcing Emmara into silence.

"Hey" Tira began stepping between her sister and Cassandra, "If you have issues that's fine, but do not talk to my sister like that especially when she's just trying to be nice."

Cassandra glared at Tira her tone just as threatening as her look, "Just because we share a room and are part of a team doesn't mean we're friends. I told you all the day this started do whatever you want as long as I'm left out of it, I want nothing to do with any of you."

Emmara lowered her head casting her eyes to the floor speaking even quieter than normal, "I…I'm sorry."

"No" Tira said spinning to face her sister, "You haven't done anything wrong so you don't say you're sorry" she turned to face Cassandra again grabbing her arm, "You will apologize."

Cassandra's eye narrowed, "Let go of my arm" her demand carrying the weight of a threat with it.

Tira refused, "Not until you apologize to my sister."

Alexia stepped forward before the situation worsened, "Tira there is no need for this. Don't waste your energy on such a trivial matter."

"No one talks to my sister like that" she told the half-faunus he face becoming as red as her hair.

It was through Emmara's plea that Tira finally released Cassandra's arm anger still coursing through her as their so-called teammate walked away without another word.

"I don't care what her problem is" Tira said her fist trembling, "If she talks to you like that again I'll put her down."


	7. Seeing Red

"This place is beautiful" Emmara said turning in circles taking in her surroundings.

A class field trip for some of the first year teams. Headed by Glynda Goodwitch the students were led into the forest of Forever Fall.

"Yes students the forest of forever fall is indeed beautiful" Goodwitch said from the front of the group, "But we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside the forest and I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so."

She stopped and turned to face them, "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap, however this forest is full of the Creatures of Grimm. So be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun."

"So that's what the jars are for" Tira said looking back at Alexia and a clumsy blonde student named Jaune both of them carrying a crate filled with large glass jars.

After each student had a jar in hand the teams separated, heading into the forest. The red leaves of the forest covered as much of the ground as they did the trees, there really wasn't a word other than beautiful that could properly describe it. Lagging behind her team Emmara set her jar down and bringing her camera up to her eyes. Aiming the lens at her teammates she turned the aperture and snapped three quick shots of her team walking away from her before turning around and snapping the same number of shots of some other students that were walking nearby.

Picking her jar up she jogged to catch up to her team while looking at her camera to check her pictures. She viewed each image in a different filter trying to determine her favorites, while she enjoyed the black and white version of her team she felt like she was taking away from the beauty of the forest by not letting its color be shown. She would be saving the photos either way, she just couldn't decide which one she liked more. Switching between the full color and black and white photos she didn't notice her teammates had stopped and she rammed into one of them.

Keeping a hold on her camera and the empty jar she fell back landing on her rear, "I'm sorry" she said looking at the ground before a panicked yelp escaped her and she began looking over her camera releasing her held breath when she realized there was no damage.

Standing up her eyes met with Cassandra's the one she bumped into. The scar covered, white-haired girl met her gaze, her one good eye piercing causing Emmara to shrink in fear. Emmara had a hard time talking to most people, a mousy girl who struggled to form a sentence and was unable to maintain eye contact with others and though she loved her sister and had gotten along well with Alexia so far, Cassandra scared her. She didn't know if it was the scars, the look in her eye, the way she spoke or the feel of her presence, but she was afraid of her.

The shy girl's lips parted ready to apologize again, but Cassandra had already turned around and walked away before the first syllable left her mouth. Lightly trembling Emmara cast her eyes to the ground muttering her apology too afraid to say it out loud. Letting her camera drop, the strap around her neck catching it as it fell and she hugged the empty jar against her chest.

 _"I should have been paying attention"_ she thought, _"She already doesn't like us and running into her like that probably made it worse."_

She had always been like that, shy and timid even before her family adopted her. Back then instead of playing with the other kids she would sit alone in a corner and read, it wasn't until she met the girl that would become her sister that she started opening up even though it was kind of forced. Tira never physically forced her into anything, she would just insist rather excitably that Emmara join her in her games and antics around the family home. Between her sister, the staff that kept the family home in shape and her parents when they were around Emmara began to open up and talk more, but she was still shy, nervous and easily startled and when it came to people she didn't know it was nearly impossible for her to even think about talking with them.

"Hey Emmy!" she heard her sister calling her.

Slowly her gaze lifted from the ground seeing her sister waving at her as she ran over, "Tira" she said quietly.

Noticing the tone in her voice the redhead's smile lessened, "What's wrong?"

Emmara looked away, "Oh, uh, n. Nothing."

"Hey" Tira said softening her voice, "What's wrong? Tell me."

Emmara didn't look at her, "I was looking at some pictures I took. I wasn't paying attention and I ran into Cassandra."

Tira's voice changed, still soft, but a hint of anger, "Did she do anything to you?" she asked remembering the way their so called "teammate" spoke to Emmara a few weeks ago.

"No!" Emmara panicked, "She. She didn't even say anything, she just looked at me and then walked away."

Tira grabbed her shoulders, "Alright, don't worry about it. Just stay close to me and Alexia."

Following her sister Emmara's thoughts remained on her encounter with Cassandra. She often wondered what happened to her to make her appear so cold and scary. She remembered Alexia's speculation on their teammate's scars, marks that clearly came from the Creatures of Grimm. She told them judging from the apparent age of the scars Cassandra likely received them when she was still a child a thought that terrified Emmara. As scary as the thought was it made sense to her, Cassandra's personality, cold and angry possibly hateful, but it made Emmara worry for her.

Watching her team draw sap from the trees Emmara set her jar down once more, grabbing her camera and taking a knee to steady herself. Alexia was closest, but she knew Tira would be disappointed if she wasn't the first picture she took so Emmara turned her lens to her sister. Focusing the lens she found the perfect angle from the left side, kneeling behind Tira she snapped her first shot, followed by a second and a third.

Tira stood in front of the tree her hand resting against the truck turning a smile on her sister after hearing the camera's shutter, "Was it a good one? If not I can do a few poses for you."

Without giving her sister a chance to respond Tira leaned her back against the tree moving one hand behind her head and sliding the other into her pocket. Tilting her head her lips curled in a rather suggestive smirk waiting for the click of the camera shutter. For a moment Emmara merely stared at her taking in the image of her sister, thankfully her red hair was visible against the bark of the tree otherwise it would blend perfectly with the leaves of the forest, save for the one green streak dangling from her temple. She loved taking pictures of her sister, her personal aesthetics always made her a great subject. Raising her camera once more she snapped two shots of her sister returning her smile before turning her lens on Alexia as she tapped her tree.

While there was a beauty aesthetic to Tira, Alexia held a graceful aesthetic, the way she moved the way she spoke the way she behaved, everything about her was graceful even her style of combat. The half-faunus turned to her as she approached immediately noticing the camera in her hands a gentle smile expressing her approval before Emmara could ask if it was ok.

Emmara kneeled once more aiming the camera at her teammate as she placed the jar under the open tap allowing the sap to drain into it. With each move her teammate made Emmara took more pictures finding herself unable to stop, Alexia's soft, graceful appearance made her want to take more. Hearing the shutter snap so many times Alexia finally turned to her asking if her camera had enough room for them all snapping the girl from her apparent trance.

Looking down at her camera Emmara blushed seeing the number of shots she had taken, "...M sorry" she muttered.

"It's quite alright" Alexia replied her voice as soft as always, "I'm happy to know you find me visibly pleasing enough to take so many, but won't your sister be jealous?"

Emmara's cheeks brightened even more, "I uh. I didn't mean to. I just. You're" she lowered her head using her free hand to pull the hood of her robe coat over her head, hiding her face.

Turning away from her teammate Emmara walked away at a hurried pace grabbing her jar as she tried to flee from her embarrassment. Alexia had called out to her, but through her panic she didn't hear what she said she could only hear her own thoughts screaming at her as the blood rushed to her face. She stopped running when she felt something hit her chest, a hand. Pulling her hood back a bit it was Cassandra in front of her, her right hand the one missing it's last two fingers planted against her chest to stop her from once again running into her.

Emmara felt a tremble run through her again as Cassandra's eyes met hers forcing her to retreat under her hood once more, "I'm sorry" she squeaked, "I was. I'm sorry."

Cassandra's hand left her chest, "Just watch where you're going" he voice cold, but non-threatening.

She noticed the empty jar in the girl's hand and took it, "You're going to get in trouble" she said walking the empty jar to a nearby tree and filling it.

Emmara watched her fill the jar, "S. Sorry I. I was distracted."

Cassandra returned to her holding the jar out to her, "Pay more attention next time."

Her tone, the cold, aggressive voice she used only served to frighten Emmara making her look away, "I'm sorry."

"Just take it already" Cassandra nearly growled forcing the jar into her hands.

Emmara whimpered, "I...Th. Thank you."

Cassandra turned her back to her, "Don't expect it to happen again" she bent over to reclaim her jar off the ground, but stopped, something had rustled the nearby bushes.

Quickly standing up she drew her double-sided spear and an arrow from her quiver drawing it against the string that ran the length of the spear's pole.

Seeing the drawn weapon Emmara took a step back, "What is it?"

"Shut up" Cassandra demanded hearing a low growl coming from behind the trees and the bushes in front of them.

The foliage shook as whatever was there moved about followed by the sound of rustling leaves behind them. Emmara set her jar down and removed her camera from around her neck tucking it into her bag and pulling out a notebook. She left her tome back in their dorm room, but this would serve as a backup. Different colored tabs lined the notebook's pages where she had embedded various kinds of dust, choosing the white tab she opened the book to pages filled with the element of ice taking another step back she tried to ready herself as the growling continued to surround them.

The one in front of Cassandra stood up first, it's shadowy form and glowing red eyes the very essence of nightmares, "A beowolf" Emmara said before seeing the large spikes jutting from it's back and shoulders, "An Alpha" she gasped, "Then that means."

The rest of it's pack appeared from the bushes in front of her half a dozen slowly advancing to circle them.

Hearing their snarls Emmara backed away again until her back met Cassandra's, "What do we do?"

Cassandra's face twisted in an evil grin, "Slaughter them" she said loosing her first arrow scoring a hit in the Alpha's shoulder.

The Grimm flinched as the arrow pierced it's body leaving it open for Cassandra's follow up. The huntress in training charged slashing with her double-sided spear in an upward angle as she drew another arrow and turned firing and scoring a headshot on one of the pack rushing toward them. Turning back to the Alpha she ducked under it's arm retrieving the smg at her waist firing it at the Grimm and evading as it gave chase.

Emmara took another step back the Grimm in front of her getting closer, channeling the dust within the pages of her notebook she attacked first striking the closest Grimm with an orb of ice. Her free arm dancing through the air she controlled the dust through her aura blasting some of the Grimm while freezing the legs of others to keep them from moving. She leapt back as one lunged at her freezing it's arm to the ground to trap it while she turned the pages of her book.

The lightning energy cackled in her hand as she extracted the dust from the pages setting her sights on the Grimm she just trapped she unleashed the torrent of energy the impact strong enough to shatter the ice that held it. Pivoting to avoid another beowolf, Emmara struck again the quick discharge paralyzing the Grimm giving her time to put distance between them. Flipping the pages she stopped at earth dust attempting to create a wall of rock between them, but one of the Grimm leapt over the others it's arm raised as it pounced her. Emmara screamed as the monster landed on her the notebook flying from her hand leaving her vulnerable as it's claws raked across her aura.

Hearing Emmara's scream Cassandra turned her attention from the Alpha swiftly drawing an arrow and firing at the Grimm sitting atop Emmara killing it with a headshot.

"You stupid girl" Cassandra yelled, "Stop being a coward and kill them."

Emmara rolled over as the Grimm that pounced her died, crawling toward her notebook she reached it she flipped onto her back and began harnessing the energy of the first page she saw. A spear of ice erupted from the pages impaling the beowolf that charged her next, gasping she closed her eyes just as the icicle stabbed through the monster too scared to look. Turning over again she quickly crawled away returning to her feet in time to run from the one that attacked her next one that was stopped by a burst of gunfire from Cassandra.

The spear impaled through it's chest the Alpha's body began to dissolve, Cassandra drawing her smg once more began firing at the remaining beowolves chasing after Emmara, their attention turning to her.

"Yeah, that's right" she snarled at them, "I'm right here you bastards, who's next?"

Four beowolves were left, two injured, but they ignored the cowering Emmara and began circling Cassandra the rage and hate emanating from her drawing them closer like moths to a flame. She stepped back as the first one lunged quickly driving her spear through it, turning a quick burst from her smg to halt the advance of the next one as she yanked her spear free. A flick of her thumb and her gun was switched to full-auto and a hail of bullets put down the monster in front of her, ejecting the magazine from the weapon she turned swinging her spear slicing off the arm of the one behind her leaving only one left.

The remaining beowolf lunged at her it's claws raking across her back stumbling her. Swinging her spear behind her Cassandra felt the jaws of the Grimm close around her arm stopping her attack and a jerk of its head pulled her to the ground. One clawed hand pinned each of Cassandra's to the ground as the monster loomed over her its snarling mouth open ready to close around her throat. Cassandra's rage built as she struggled against the Grimm's weight resorting to slamming her head against its snout to try and get it off, a variety of swears leaving her mouth as she continued to struggle and threaten it.

As the Grimm was about to bite her a blast struck it sending it flying off her and skidding across the forest floor. Cassandra looked over to Emmara the girl's hands glowing green and white from the dust energies. Stone and clay encased one of the beowolf's arms while ice trapped the other leaving the monster immobile and with another wave of her hand sent a mixed blast at the Grimm shattering its bindings and sending it into a tree.

Emmara's trembling hand hovered over the next page, one more attack would finish the monster off.

"Finish it" Cassandra ordered seeing Emmara's hesitation, "What are you waiting for? Kill it!"

Emmara began whimpering her shaking hand still hovering over the pages, "I. I..."

The beowolf returned to his feet and began limping away, retreating into the forest.

"Idiot" Cassandra yelled retrieving her weapon and finishing the monster off.

As its body dissolved into a black mist she turned her glare on Emmara who was still trembling, "Are you stupid!?" she yelled, "Letting that thing get away?"

Looking away Emmara hugged the notebook to her chest, "I. I. I."

"You're sorry?" Cassandra guessed, "Sorry that you let it live or sorry that you're useless?"

"No" Emmara cried, "I. I just."

"Emmy!" Tira called rushing toward her with Alexia right behind her, the commotion of the battle alerting them.

Hearing her sister Emmara dropped to her knees, tears flooding her eyes, "Tira I."

Tira dropped to her knees sliding across the ground and looking her over, "Are you hurt? Are you ok?"

"Useless" Cassandra spat causing Tira to turn to her a hateful glare in her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

Cassandra locked eyes with Tira, "She had the perfect opportunity to finish it off and she chose to let it escape."

Emmara gasped, "I'm sorry. I."

Cassandra cut her off, "All you're good at is apologizing, why are you even here? You're pathetic!"

Tira jumped to her feet rushing Cassandra and grabbing her by the collar, "Shut up!" she yells, "Don't you dare speak to her like that."

"I'm sorry" Emmara sobbed, "I couldn't. I couldn't kill it. I just wanted it to go away I didn't want to hurt it."

Hearing her sister crying Tira reined in her anger pushing Cassandra away and returning to her sister, "It's ok Emmy" she quietly told her.

"I'm sorry" Emmara sobbed into her shoulder, "I know they're monsters, but I. I don't like hurting anything."

"It'll be ok" Tira told her, glaring at Cassandra.

Turning away Cassandra left holstering her weapons and vanishing into the forest to return to where Professor Goodwitch was waiting for them.

When she was finally gone Tira looked at her sister once more, "Are you hurt?"

"No" Emmara replied weakly her eyes red and puffy, "I just."

"Emmy" Tira continued softly, "I know you don't like the idea of hurting anyone or anything, I love that about you. But if you're going to be a huntress you're going to have to start killing the Grimm."

Alexia sat on her knees, "Emmara. Think of it like this, you're helping and even saving more people and animals by eliminating the Grimm. Think of it as a math equation, the less Grimm there are the better the world will be."

"I can't" Emmara choked, "Even if they can't feel pain. It makes me feel bad and I...Tira" she looked at her sister, "Why did I come here?"

Tira hugged her once more, "Because you want to help people. Because you're the nicest, sweetest person in the world."

They remained a while longer, Emmara crying into her sister's shoulder until she was too tired to cry anymore. As they walked back Alexia carried their jars allowing Tira to hold on to her sister after they met up with the other students they learned they weren't the only ones who found trouble that day. An ursa major had attacked Cardin Winchester, thankfully Jaune was able to kill it before anyone got hurt.

"No way" Tira said, "Do you really think that Jaune is capable of taking down an ursa major by himself? He can barely hold his own in combat practice."

"Well" Alexia began, "Maybe he's stronger than he appears" she gives Emmara a smile, "And I expect he's not the only one."

Emmara looks at the ground pulling her hood over her head as her cheeks turn red.

"Well there she goes" Tira chuckled, "You made her blush."

Emmara hugged her notebook close to her chest, "No I'm not" she muttered only to make her teammates laugh again as they walked back toward Beacon.


End file.
